Okaerinasai
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Não há tempo que apague o ódio e a dor do coração de um ser machucado. E quando ele volta para executar sua vingança, mais forte que nunca e acompanhado, o que fazer?
1. Quebra da Realidade

**Situação:** Em andamento.

**Disclaimers**: Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, Movic, Nelvana, e Mixxine. Fora **Oni Hanajima** e **Linka Seikun**, os seguintes personagens são de seus respectivos autores: **Ayashi Ceres** (Mizu Katanabe), **Yuki Amazao** (Yuki), **Minako Naoe** (Pandora Amamiya), **Yuki Kurokami** (Darkrose), **Haru Shinsetsu** (Ludi-chan), **Mawashi Kaeru** (Angel), **Akira Shinomori** (Zero X), **Rine Otori** (Ágata) e** Nami Kami** (Akane Kittsune).

**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Saga, OC.

**OKAERINASAI**  
**_(Bem-Vindo de Volta)_**

_Petit Ange_

Cheio de esperança, coberto de ilusão em uma triste escuridão que não conseguia compreender, tem tampouco estar ali. Era difícil recordar de tudo que acontecera, mas com o tempo, aquilo ia mudando. Acho que já chegaram a esquecerem-se, mas a pergunta era: "_Havia tudo desaparecido realmente? Ou tudo era uma mentira?_".

Talvez isso estivesse muito escondido nos corações de todos, mas seria melhor se isso permanecesse daquele jeito, porque todos tinham medo daquelas recordações, as pessoas já não eram mais as mesmas, já não demonstravam mais seus sentimentos livremente. Mas, seriam esses os pensamentos transmitidos a alguém especial? Ou não? Como saber, se tinham medo de confessar tudo e que tudo mudou mais do que precisava mudar?

As coisas mudaram tanto que era como se nada quisesse superar o que havia passado, como se fosse um segredo que ninguém podia saber, mas ainda recordo que existia esperança naquela bela jovem de olhos verde-esmeraldas, que via um mundo, não como os demais viam. Um mundo que só ela conhecia e sentia... Mas como pode ser que uma simples jovenzinha que alegrava a tantas pessoas com uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza que ela ocultava. Alegrava os demais e esquecia de si mesma.

As pessoas comentavam como ficara linda com o tempo, e alguns poucos diziam que ela tinha um poder impressionante para tão poucos 16 anos, mas com o passar do tempo, talvez isso mudaria...

**Capítulo I: _Quebra da Realidade_.**

**Residência Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando o primeiro passo nas escadarias. Era para estar feliz há muito tempo, mas pelo contrário, sentia-se totalmente inútil e triste. As coisas só estavam piorando, em todos os sentidos. Desceu, segurando-se no corrimão, e então chegou lá em baixo, lentamente.

Sakura suspirou fundo, novamente, e entrou com um sorriso radiante.

"Bom dia!" – exclama a jovem de cabelos agora longos, até a metade das costas, e olhos verdes. – "Bom dia, papai!" – corre até o pai, Fujitaka, e o beija amorosamente. – "Bom dia, mamãe!" – com animação, mas com nojo, beija Yohko, casada com seu pai há tempos. – "E pra você também, pequena!" – beija e afaga os cabelos da irmã menor, Satsuki, que aparentava ter uns cinco anos.

"Bom dia, Sakura. É melhor comer logo, já está um pouco atrasada." – sorri Fujitaka, que no momento seguinte terminava a refeição e levava sua parte.

"Papai... Já vai sair?" – Sakura pergunta, num tom quase suplicante.

"Eu tenho algumas coisas pendentes na faculdade, querida... Vou voltar tarde hoje..." – suspira, com um sorriso. – "Mas creio que não será problema, uma vez que posará na Tomoyo hoje, não?"

"Ah sim! Não se preocupe!" – sorri animada.

"Sakura-chan, gostaria de sair comigo e Satsuki amanhã?" – Yohko, de repente, lembra. – "Vamos ao parque, ela implorou para eu leva-la. O que acha?" – sorri diante da proposta.

"Sim, onee-chan! Por favor, vamos!" – pedia a pequena, fazendo uma carinha fofa.

Sakura ficou olhando o rosto da irmã encher de ar nas bochechas, fazendo-a ficar extremamente bonitinha. Sorriu com gosto e afagou os cabelos da mesma novamente. Gostava dela, ou melhor, amava-a, mesmo sendo filha daquela mulher odiosa, e no caso, sua meia-irmã.

"Se voltar a tempo, claro que vou, Yohko-san." – responde ela, olhando meio séria para a madrasta.

"Obrigada." – sorri ela.

"Aliás, onde está Touya, papai?" – pergunta a jovem, mudando de assunto e desviando o olhar da outra, fixando as orbes verdes em Fujitaka novamente, que preparava-se para sair.

"Bem... Seu irmão tinha muito trabalho hoje... Saiu até sem comer." – fala ele, pegando a pasta na mão e aproximando-se da família. – "Então, até depois, Sakura." – beija-a com carinho.

"Até, papai." – sorri e o beija também.

"Até depois, querida." – segura a pequena Satsuki nos braços e a beija também. – "E você também, meu bem, até depois." – dá um beijo rápido em Yohko.

"Tchau." – dá um sorriso.

Diante da possibilidade de se ver sozinha com aquela mulher, coisa que não suportava, Sakura rapidamente mentiu que não estava mais com fome, não sendo contrariada pela mulher, uma vez que sabia do abismo que as separava, e rapidamente, minutos depois do pai ter ido, é a sua vez. Colocou os patins e partiu em disparada, suspirando quando estava longe de casa.

Ao passar por um lugar perto da casa de Yukito, onde costumava passar por puro costume, não mais para vê-lo, como antes, ela nota a presença de uma menina. Era bonita, tinha os cabelos longos e negros, com uma franja, e os olhos azuis-oceano. No mesmo instante, a garota perde o equilíbrio, caindo. Sua mochila voou aos pés de Sakura.

"Ai, ai... Isso só acontece comigo, droga..." – murmura, coçando a cabeça. Notou a falta da mochila nas costas ao apalpar a mesma. – "Hei, cadê a mochila? Ah não, isso não...!" – murmura, nem notando a presença da card captor, procurando sua mochila.

"Ah... Por acaso, está procurando isso?" – sorri, se aproximando e estendendo a mochila dela.

"Sim! Minha mochila!" – a pega ligeiro e coloca-a nas costas de novo. – "Nossa, obrigada! Como se chama, garota?" – pergunta, sorrindo.

"Sakura Kinomoto, prazer. E você?"

"Yuki Amazao, e o prazer é todo meu!" – estende a mão, que Sakura toca no instante seguinte. – "Agora, se me dar licença... Tô meio atrasada..." – sorri sem graça e volta a seguir seu caminho, dessa vez numa corrida rápida.

Sakura ficou um tempo olhando-a se afastar, para em seguida voltar a patinar em direção da escola.

**------# I #------**

**Consultório do Dr. Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Touya desceu do carro e olhou meio temeroso para a porta. Sentia medo do que vinha a seguir. Suspirou, tentando achar coragem em algum lugar. Era um homem crescido, bem estabelecido e seguro de si, mas ainda sim morria de medo 'dela'. Abriu a porta com vagar, e então uma sombra correu até ele.

"Bo-oom diii-aaa, senhor Touya-aaa!" – sua secretária, Minako Naoe, dizia sorridente, quase que cercando-o na porta. – "Como o senhor está? Dormiu bem? Comeu um café da manhã saudável? Acho que o senhor tem muito trabalho pela frente!" – falava sem parar, fazendo-o escorar-se mais na porta.

Aquela era Minako, sua secretária confiável, porém um pouco instável às vezes, e animada demais, a ponto de até acuá-lo. Tinha os cabelos longos e castanho-escuros, os olhos grandes e negros. Parecia frágil, mas o doutor Touya Kinomoto já havia visto que de frágil ela não tinha nada.

"Bem, certo... Vamos cortar o papo furado..." – ele pigarreia, afastando-a e seguindo caminho. – "O que temos para hoje, Minako?"

"O doutor Nakayama ligou ontem, disse que era para retornar sua ligação o quanto antes! O senhor saiu cedo, por isso não deu pra avisar! Você tem quatro consultas pela parte da manhã e mais algumas pela parte da tarde, e o senhor sabe que só tende a aumentar!" – ia abaixando dedo por dedo enquanto falava. – "Aliás, o senhor Yukito Tsukishiro ligou, dizendo para ligar a ele para saírem almoçar!"

Touya ouviu tudo em silêncio, suspirando em seguida. Muito trabalho, pouco tempo... Olhou Minako, que parecia aguardar sua resposta, extremamente animada.

"Certo, Minako, muito obrigado." – sorriu e passou a caminhar para sua sala.

"Às ordens, Touya-san!" – responde ela, sorridente, sentando-se no seu lugar de novo. – "Sabe que eu o ajudo mais por prazer e não por trabalho!"

"Vou pensar no seu aumento." – sorri irônico, e entra no consultório.

**------# I #------**

**Escola Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

Sakura entrou na escola lentamente, procurando seu armário e, ao achá-lo, tirando seus patins. Colocou os sapatos, arrumou a mochila nas costas e rumou para a sala de aula. Olhava em volta com um desinteresse contínuo, aquilo já havia tornado-se comum demais. Não queria magoar as pessoas ao redor, estava se tornando uma 'aborrecente', mas não deixava ninguém ver aquilo.

Fingiu um sorriso animado e correu de forma animada também, até chegar na sala, abrindo a porta e dando de cara com vários colegas.

"Bom dia!" – exclama sorridente, caminhando até seu lugar.

"Bom dia, Sakura!" – respondem alguns colegas, entre eles seus amigos Chiharu e companhia. Suspirando meio cansada, senta-se em seu lugar, e fica olhando para a janela.

"Dormiu bem essa noite, Sakura?" – uma voz conhecida a acorda.

"O quê? Tomoyo?" – Sakura olha para a amiga de cabelos cinzas e olhos lavanda, e nota que estava preocupada. De todos, Tomoyo era a que mais se aproximava da verdade. – "Ah... Pra ser sincera, não muito bem... Kero roncou muito essa noite, não sei porquê..." – mentiu, suspirando, mas voltando a sorrir logo em seguida. – "Mas não se preocupe, Tomoyo! Estou bem! Lembre-se que hoje eu vou dormir lá na sua casa, como combinamos, então estarei ainda melhor!"

"É sim. Eu sei que vai!" – sorri ela. – "Aliás, eu fiz uma fantasia nova para seu treino novo! Você tem que ver, é muito bonita! Tenho certeza que ficará perfeita em você!" – falava, segurando a mão de Sakura, com os olhos brilhando.

"Ah, sim, sim... Eu confio no seu gosto totalmente, Tomoyo..." – sorri ela, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Hei, Kinomoto..." – chama uma voz baixa.

"O que foi, Oni-chan?" – pergunta ela, olhando para a menina ao seu lado.

Uma adolescente de aparentes 16 anos como ela, de cabelos longos e ondulados, loiros. Os olhos eram azuis e extremamente penetrantes. Lembravam os de Shaoran. Ao seu lado estava Ayashi Ceres, as duas pareciam amigas, estavam sempre juntas. A outra tinha cabelos castanho-escuros, com uma franja que caía sobre os olhos, quase cobrindo-os e os olhos âmbares oscilavam entre a inocência e a melancolia. Ayashi parecia gostar dos acessórios punks, pois sempre estava com algum. Dessa vez, uma spike em cada braço.

"Kinomoto, eu e a Ayashi queremos saber... É verdade que fez mágica ontem?"

"Hein!" – Sakura e Tomoyo, que continuava ao lado dela, assustaram-se. – "Ma-mágica! Por que isso! Por que querem saber!"

"É que a Ayashi disse que você fez um gol mágico ontem! É verdade?" – pergunta a loira, olhando-a firmemente e de forma curiosa.

"Ah... Isso..." – suspirou aliviada a morena, olhando para Tomoyo, que parecia na mesma. – "S-sim! Eu fiz um gol maravilhoso ontem. Mas você não viu, né?"

"Droga! Era verdade!" – pragueja Oni, olhando para Ayashi. – "E você nem me chamou pra ver, sua amiga da onça! Eu te odeio!" – bate de leve no ombro dela.

"Nossa, que medo." – zomba a outra.

"Bem, de qualquer forma... Obrigada, Kinomoto, era só isso. Desculpa aí qualquer coisa!" – diz, se afastando com a amiga, e as duas voltaram a se sentar e conversar novamente.

"Nossa, que susto..." – suspirou Sakura, depois que as duas afastaram-se.

"Sim, é verdade!" – suspira igualmente Tomoyo. – "Também tomei um susto. Ainda bem que foi apenas sobre a sua atuação de ontem..." – sorri. – "Que, por sinal, foi linda!"

"Ãh, Tomoyo, vai ficar babando ovo pra cima de mim até quando?" – ri ela, sendo seguida pela amiga.

"Sabe que eu a admiro muito, Sakura! Não se faça de humilde ou desentendida!" – sorri ela.

"Todos vocês, aos seus lugares." – fala uma voz masculina penetrante e calma, abrindo a porta. – "Agora, vamos lá."

"É o professor Kurokami..." – suspira a card captor.

"Sentamos ao lado, nem é tão ruim! Não ficaremos sem nos falar!" – fala Tomoyo, sentando-se rapidamente. – "Aliás, mudando de assunto, como acha que foi no teste surpresa?"

"Ah... Depois das aulas particulares de matemática que ando tendo, acho que estou bem!" – sorri.

"Vai ver, você está boa agora. Já notei seu avanço!."

Yuki Kurokami fecha a porta e, em silêncio, caminha até a mesa do professor. Larga as provas e papéis ali em cima, e olha a sala, que estava em silêncio. Matemática era uma matéria complicada, mas ele a tornava um pouco mais leve. Era alto e tinha uma cicatriz que atravessava o olho direito, que aliás era cego. Tinha cabelos negros, com uma franja que caía-lhe sobre os olhos azuis.

"Devo dizer que o resultado me impressionou. Creio que teremos muito trabalho pela frente." – fala calmamente, como era seu normal, pegando os papéis.

"Ah, meu Deus... Estou nervosa..." – suspira Sakura.

"Calma Sakura, você vai se dar bem, tenho certeza!" – encoraja Tomoyo, com um sorriso.

"Senhorita Kinomoto." – chama o professor, parando na classe dela.

"S-sim, professor Kurokami!" – responde nervosa.

"Devo dizer que estou surpreso. Pelo que ouvi dos outros professores e vi em seus cadernos, achei que fosse menos estudiosa. Porém, saiu-se muito bem, senhorita Kinomoto." – entregou o teste para ela, e Sakura olhou o papel incrédula.

"Nossa... Tirei tudo isso...!" – murmura, surpresa.

"Aliás, você foi muito bem igualmente, senhorita Daidouji." – sorri discretamente o professor, entregando-lhe sua prova.

"Obrigada, professor." – sorri a garota.

"Senhorita Kinomoto, anda fazendo alguma coisa? Aulas particulares, cursinho, algo parecido? Ou essa melhora foi estudo mesmo?" – pergunta.

"Não! Meu pai pagou-me aulas particulares em casa." – responde ela, ainda olhando a prova.

"Entendo. Bem, está fazendo um bom trabalho." – Yuki diz, voltando a tarefa de entregar as provas para todos. Assim que o fez, voltou a sua mesa, mandando os alunos abrirem os livros em alguma página, e pegou o giz, pronto a escrever no quadro-negro.

**------# I #------**

**Escola Tomoeda: Recreio – Tomoeda.**

As duas amigas caminhavam até debaixo da grande árvore onde costumavam sentar para lancharem, enquanto conversavam sobre tudo que conseguiam achar como assunto. Sakura sentia-se um pouco melhor entre amigos... Era um alívio para seu coração. Andava distraída, animada, quando de repente, parecia ter levado uma pancada.

"Ai...!" – murmura, vendo uma bola de vôlei caindo ao seus pés.

"Ah, Sakura! Está tudo bem!" – Tomoyo foi até ela, tocando-lhe delicadamente no local onde havia batido. – "Nossa, está doendo? Tem um galo aqui!"

"Um pouco... Ai..." – murmura.

"Ah... Com licença, eu a acertei...?" – uma voz de criança pergunta, receosa.

"Hein?" – as duas olham para o lado, e vêem uma bela menininha de cabelos rosas e ondulados. Os olhos eram expressivos, de uma coloração vermelho-rubi, muito bonitos. Vestia o uniforme de verão, e as mangas estavam ainda mais arregaçadas. – "Ah, não, não se preocupe... Não foi muita coisa...!" – fala fracamente a garota, enquanto alcançava a bola para a menininha.

"Me desculpem, eu cortei a bola forte demais!" – sorri sem graça, aproximando-se um pouco. – "Sou Mawashi Kaeru, a propósito. Estudo na quinta série!" – sorri mais.

"Somos Sakura Kinomoto e Tomoyo Daidouji, prazer." – sorri a card captor.

"Você está com o uniforme de verão, sendo que estamos já no período de frio?" – pergunta Tomoyo, notando a roupa que a garota usava. – "Aliás, não deveria vestir o uniforme de educação física pra jogar?"

"Não, não precisa! Eu nem me sujo! Além disso, corro tanto que já venho quente e nem preciso de uniforme de inverno!" – sorri animada.

"Hei, Mawashi-chan, é pra hoje! Pega logo a bola e vamos continuar!" – grita uma das colegas da mesma, lá do fundo, fazendo sinais para ela vir logo.

"Me desculpem, preciso ir..." – suspira.

"Não tem problema. Bom jogo." – sorri Sakura.

"Desculpa pela bolada, Kinomoto-san, não vai acontecer de novo!" – sorri Mawashi novamente. – "Até depois, moças! Bom almoço para vocês!"

"Tchau." – sorriem as duas.

"Que coisa... Tem certeza que não está doendo...?" – Tomoyo toca com suavidade novamente no galo de Sakura, enquanto caminhavam.

"Não, tá tudo bem Tomoyo. Já levei muitas boladas na vida!" – sorri Sakura, mostrando-se forte.

"Se você diz..." – suspira.

**------# I #------**

**Residência Anagizawa – Inglaterra.**

Eriol executava no piano imperial, impecavelmente, as notas de Ave Maria, de Franz Liszt. Seu pequeno corpo agora era o corpo de um adolescente, e conseguia executa-la com perfeição. Olhava para um ponto qualquer, já decorara as teclas do piano, tocando-o sem precisar olhar. Ao seu redor, uma sala decorada ao estilo França antiga.

"Eriol..." – chamou Nakuru, sendo ignorada pelo mesmo, que continuava a executar a melodia. – "Hei, Eriol!" – chama de novo, não gostando daquilo.

O rapaz fez um sinal para que ela esperasse, e Nakuru entrou e fechou a porta, encostando-se na mesma. Suspirou e ficou ouvindo a música, até que esta acabasse. Quando Eriol executou a nota final, fechou o piano delicadamente e virou-se para a moça.

"E então? O que queria?" – sorriu cordial.

"Por que fez isso?" – pergunta ofendida.

"Você me atrapalhou no meio da música, minha querida... Sabe que eu gosto de terminar o que começo... Principalmente quando se trata de melodias no piano." – sorri novamente.

"Ah, tudo bem." – suspira. – "Temos visitas! Era isso que queria lhe dizer!"

"Ótimo, mande-a entrar. Já esperava-a há horas." – levanta-se da cadeira e senta-se na poltrona a frente de uma outra, na qual a convidada iria sentar-se.

"Tudo bem." – Nakuru entreabriu a porta, olhando para fora. – "Aqui está. Com licença." – retira-se.

A mulher andava com passos nobres e lentos, vestia um vestido negro e belíssimo, simples porém inesquecível. Os cabelos soltos e lisos, ruivos-acastanhados, e os óculos escuros escondiam o brilho e a magnitude dos belos olhos castanho-claros.

"Boa tarde, Eriol." – fala Kaho Mizuki, sentando-se na poltrona a frente dele.

"Boa tarde, Kaho. Vejo que chegou mais cedo do que eu previa." – sorri ele.

"Sim, por sorte pude sentir isso rápido demais... Foram muito descuidados nesse ponto." – suspira, colocando uma mão no rosto, escorando-o na mão. – "Sentiu também, não foi?"

"Muito pouco, mas senti sim." – fala sério. – "Por enquanto não há necessidade, pois sua energia está muito fraca... Mas, se continuar assim, se as coisas piorarem, como eu imagino que vá acontecer... Vou ter que regressar a Tomoeda."

"Tenho certeza que ela irá atacar Sakura para atrai-lo. E se ela não o fizer, eles o farão." – Kaho diz, olhando um pássaro que pousara na janela ricamente decorada.

"Sakura é uma menina forte, e só aumentou com o tempo. Com ela, não me preocupo no momento..." – suspira o rapaz. – "O problema é se eles aproximarem-se dela para absorver energia, resgatar informações ou até tentar mata-la... Aí sim, seria um problema."

"Tudo parecia tão bem... Parecia que ela jamais iria voltar..." – suspira igualmente Mizuki.

"Uma pessoa como ela sempre volta. Clow tem assuntos pendentes com ela, e creio que os dois irão se encontrar uma hora ou outra." – fala, notando a falta de um chá. – "Prefere chá comum ou com leite, limão, creme ou algo assim?"

"Não, apenas um comum." – fala a mulher.

**------# I #------**

**Restaurante Gutes Joch – Tomoeda.**

Yukito Tsukishiro ajeitou os óculos enquanto sorria animado, conversando com a garota ao seu lado, e sua animação aumentou quando viu o carro preto estacionar no restaurante. Sabia quem iria descer, e sua intuição mostrou-se certa: de dentro dele, um homem de terno e de rosto atarefado aparece. Ele acena, mostrando ao recém-chegado onde os dois estavam.

"Toooo-yaaaa!" – grita, chamando-o, e chamando a atenção dos outros lá dentro, mas não ligou.

Touya suspirou e olhou com graça para Yukito. Ao lado dele, a terceira integrante do "grande trio", Haru Shinsetsu. Os cabelos eram roxos, abaixo do ombro, e uma franja lhe caía no rosto. Seus olhos eram discretos e acizentados. Vestia um conjunto provocante e negro, mas que parecia não mais incomodar os outros dois, já acostumados aos gostos dela.

"Boa tarde Yukito, Haru... Quase não os achei." – responde irônico, olhando Yukito.

"Bem, você aceitou meu convite para almoçar fora e respirar, então agüente aí!" – responde ele, animado, indicando o lugar para Touya sentar.

"E então? Muito trabalho, Touya-kun?" – pergunta Haru, que bebericava água enquanto falava.

"Quatro pela parte da manhã..." – suspira cansado. – "E mais um monte de consultas pela parte da tarde... Nem sei porque quis ser médico mesmo..." – olha o cardápio em cima da mesa.

"Oras, é uma profissão divertida, não acha, Yuki-kun?" – pergunta a garota, olhando o rapaz que sorria divertido.

"Claro, é cansativa, mas divertida." – sorri.

"Fala isso porque não é você que faz o que eu faço... Você é um pacato arquiteto!" – aponta para Yukito, com um meio-sorriso. – "E você é uma ainda mais pacata garçonete!" – aponta para Haru. Olhou para os olhos dela, mas não gostava muito de fazê-lo. Sentia sempre uma coisa estranha e estranhamente reconhecível quando a via.

"Hei! Fala como se nossas profissões não fossem nada!" – Haru reclama em tom zombeteiro.

"Desculpe... Não foi a intenção." – suspira, atirando-se mais na cadeira. – "Mas que esse emprego está me matando, isso está."

"Devia descansar mais, To-ya!" – Yukito protesta, num tom preocupado. – "Já imaginou se você pegar alguma doença ou se estressar? Não seria bom."

"Você está falando com o 'grande Touya', Yuki-kun!" – ri Haru. – "Esse cara aí não pega nada! Nunca vi ele com um simples resfriadinho! Ele é imortal!"

"Tem razão." – ela é acompanhada por Yukito nas risadas.

"Não sou só eu o único 'imortal' aqui." – suspira Touya, num tom indireto.

"O que quer dizer?" – perguntam os dois em uníssono.

"É... O que quer dizer?" – Haru parecia ainda mais desconfiada.

"Nada não. Vamos pedir alguma coisa ou ficar de papo-furado o tempo todo?" – Touya faz um sinal para chamar um garçom. – "Infelizmente, eu estou sob as garras do tempo."

**------# I #------**

**Escola Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

"E assim, podemos ver que..." – Yuki Kurokami foi interrompido pelo sinal, que tocou para a felicidade dos alunos. A matéria era nova e complicada, e ao ouvir o sinal, o professor fechou o livro. – "Livraram-se disso hoje! Amanhã teremos mais." – declara, arrumando as coisas e saindo. – "Até amanhã."

"Até." – responderam todos os alunos. Ao fechar a porta, imediatamente, a sala vira uma bagunça de novo.

"Aaaahhh... Ninguém merece... Eu quase morri..." – suspira Sakura, caindo na classe.

"Realmente, hoje não estava fácil." – sorri Tomoyo.

"Mas ainda bem que consegui entender essa matéria graças ao professor Akira. Senão, eu já estaria mais perdida do que estou agora..." – suspira de novo.

"Sakura... Você vai lá em casa depois que sua aula particular acabar?" – pergunta a outra, lembrando-se do tópico quase esquecido.

"Sim. Talvez possa demorar um pouco, mas... Creio que apareço até o jantar." – sorri.

"Ah, então está tudo bem." – sorri também.

Enquanto isso, lá fora, Yuki ia saindo em direção da sala dos professores, imerso em pensamentos secretos. A sua frente passava o professor que entraria na classe agora. Um homem alto, de cabelos prateados, curtos e olhos estreitos e dourados como as de um gato. Usava um terno impecavelmente branco, era alto e tinha nas mãos uma pasta marrom e várias outras coisas.

Por causa de seu ar misterioso e por vezes melancólico, e de sua beleza quase que intocável, ele era motivo de suspiro entre muitas garotas da escola. Flagrou vez ou outra alguns bilhetes de amor em suas coisas, de admiradoras secretas, mas ele também era admirador secreto de alguém. Alguém que se foi, e tudo começou por causa da pessoa que passava pelos corredores na mesma hora que ele. Ele unido a uma outra pessoa, extremamente odiosa também.

Nami Kami, o professor de Japonês da escola, passava distraído, porém notou a sua frente outra pessoa. Seus olhos se encontraram com os daquela criatura odiosa que lhe era Yuki Kurokami. Olhou-o de soslaio com o mais puro ódio. Não conseguia controlar-se quando o via. Era ódio puro e incontrolável que lhe escapava dos olhos dourados. Ele era um traidor miserável que só merecia seu desprezo.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Yuki, ao ver-se tão observado por Nami, mesmo que ele também olhasse o mesmo com desprezo.

"Não me dirija a palavra, seu cachorro traidor." – fala, cortando tudo e afastando-se.

Yuki sorriu e continuou andando. Nami suspirou e parou segurando o lugar onde se abria a porta. Ficou olhando para baixo alguns instantes. Odiava entrar naquela sala, já que tinham dois 'deles' e odiava passar pelos corredores, onde por vezes encontrava outros 'deles'. Acordou-se ao ouvir barulhos, vendo que a bagunça dos alunos já estava indo longe demais.

Não era hora de pensar nela e nem neles. Em ninguém. Ele tinha uma vida nova agora... Precisava viver, como ela havia lhe pedido. E vigiá-los.

"Bom dia, pessoal. Vamos sentando, chega de bagunça." – fala, enquanto caminhava para seu lugar, pronto a iniciar uma nova aula e tentar esquecer os problemas.

Um suspiro ou outro, algumas estudantes olhavam-no com olhares sonhadores. Os olhos de Nami fixaram-se em duas estudantes sentadas no fundo. Uma loira e outra morena com spikes nos braços. Elas também retribuíam-lhe o olhar, mas não era sonhador nem nada. Era quase cúmplice.

"Não, Nami... Não é hora pra isso..." – suspira para si mesmo, pegando um giz. – "Enfim, vamos começar desde já, pois temos muito a fazer." – dizendo isso, iniciou o último período de aula.

**------# I #------**

**Petshop Bronnehot – Tomoeda.**

Mawashi Kaeru caminhava em direção da petshop onde deixara uma encomenda marcada. Um shampoo anti-pulgas para seu cachorrinho. No meio do mesmo, encontrou um homem de cabelos negros e olhos azuis-escuros caminhando sem pressa. Reconheceu-o na mesma hora, mas não fez nada para alcançá-lo. Não tinha intimidade com ele desde antes.

Suspirou e seguiu caminho, pensando em coisas passadas enquanto caminhava. A garota de aproximados treze anos chegou em frente a petshop que ficava na mesma rua aonde o rapaz conhecido dela parou, numa casa amarela com um portão marrom, sendo recepcionado por uma bela mulher de cabelos ruivos e encaracolados.

Parou de observa-los, tinha de vigiar aquela casa também, mas agora não era hora. Entrou na petshop, sendo recepcionada pelo barulho de um sino.

"Com licença." – chamou, olhando ao redor.

"Já vou! Espere um pouco!" – disse uma voz feminina, meio ofegante. Mawashi ficou esperando pacientemente, ocupando-se em olhar em volta, até que a atendente apareceu, correndo. – "Ah, desculpe a demora... As coisas aqui são uma coisa..." – ia falar algo, mas tropeçou e voltou a cair.

"Ah... Você está bem...?" – Mawashi ficou escorada no balcão, tentando ver o estrago e a moça acidentada.

"Não! Estou sim!" – fala a moça, levantando-se em seguida com um sorriso. – "Isso acontece sempre, Mawashi-chan, você sabe! Aliás, novamente, me desculpe a demora em te atender..." – suspira com um meio-sorriso, parando em frente da menina.

"Sem problemas, Rine-chan." – sorri a mesma.

Rine Otori era a dona do petshop, e velha conhecida da pequena Mawashi. Possuía os cabelos longos, até o fim das costas e de coloração verde. Os olhos eram castanho-escuros e bondosos. Não era tão alta, e parecia muito atrapalhada. Parecia não, ela era extremamente atrapalhada.

"Eu vim pegar a encomenda que pedi." – diz a menina, olhando com carinho para a outra.

"Ah, sim, claro! O shampoo! Eu lembro!" – Rine corre até uma prateleira, procurando o shampoo que deixara reservado para a pequena. – "Sim, é esse aquiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..." – no mesmo instante, desequilibra-se e acaba caindo. – "Ai, ai, ai..." – murmurava de dor, sentada no chão.

"Você está bem mesmo, Rine-chan!" – pergunta Mawashi, com uma gota na cabeça.

"Claro, sem problemas." – sorri Rine, levantando-se em seguida e entregando-lhe o shampoo dentro de uma sacola de plástico. – "Aqui está, Mawashi-chan. Como já pagou, então estamos quites."

"Sim, obrigada Rine." – dizendo isso, com um sorriso, a pequena vai saindo.

**------# I #------**

**Residência Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

O sol já estava se pondo quando Sakura chegou em casa, cansada. Como de costume, encontrou a mãe sentada no sofá, conversando pacificamente com um homem de cabelos curtos e negros e um par de olhos penetrantes e misteriosos, de coloração azul-escuro. Parecia ser jovem para um professor, e era alto. Ao ver a garota que se aproximava, sorriu tranqüilo para ela.

"Ah, olá Sakura-chan. Vejo que hoje chegou cedo, até." – sorri, levantando-se e abraçando-a com cortesia.

"Sim, hoje me superei." – sorri Sakura, abraçando-o também. – "E boa tarde, professor."

"Bem... Deixei um suco em cima da mesa, caso queiram beber enquanto estudam. Vou deixá-los a sós agora. Bons estudos." – sorri Yohko, retirando-se do lugar em seguida.

Akira Shinomori, professor particular de matemática de Sakura, sentou-se e indicou-a aonde sentar, onde a menina, em silêncio, sentou-se, deixando a mochila atrás da cadeira.

"O que havíamos revisado na última aula mesmo...?" – pergunta ele, distraído, enquanto pegava os cadernos e livros utilizados no estudo.

"Álgebra. Aplicações de números complexos." – suspira ela, já com o material à mão.

"Ah! É mesmo, foi isso mesmo!" – sorri ele, abrindo o livro na página indicada. – "Certo, hoje estou de bom humor. Vamos começar com uns exercícios de fixação bem simples!" – sorri.

"Sim, senhor." – sorri Sakura, aproximando-se para ver os mesmos.

"Aliás, sua mãe faz sucos deliciosos..." – Akira comenta, depois de ter bebido um gole do suco do dia, desta vez de caju. – "Adoro vir aqui tomar sucos de vez em quando." – comenta sorridente.

"É mesmo... Pelo menos os sucos são bons..." – suspira a menina de qualquer jeito.

**------# I #------**

**Residência Daidouji – Tomoeda.**

A card captor havia atrasado-se um pouco mais do que esperava por uma implicância de Kero em levá-lo junto. Desde quando chegou da escola ele estava estranho, dizendo coisas sobre antigos poderes que estavam renascendo, coisa que ela não entendeu e não fez questão de entender. "Provavelmente, andou comendo muito doce de novo", pensou de qualquer jeito. Com sua mala, chegou até a residência de Tomoyo.

Depois de ser recebida calorosamente pela mãe da amiga, Sonomi, e até pela própria Tomoyo, Sakura pôde respirar finalmente ao entrar no quarto encantador da outra.

"Fique a vontade, amiga!" – diz Tomoyo. – "Já mandei preparar a sua cama!" – mostrou uma bela cama ao lado da dela.

"Nossa... Eu vou dormir ali?" – pergunta, com um sorriso.

"Sim! Vai sim! E vamos aproveitar e treinar hoje, não? Você prometeu!" – falou, com os olhos brilhando de emoção. – "Eu fiz uma roupa especialmente para essa ocasião! Quero vê-la treinando com o meu novo modelo, que por sinal, está muito bonito! Já estou tentando melhor agora, já que não estamos mais duas meninas como antes..." – sorri, olhando para Sakura. – "Já estamos moças."

"É mesmo, o tempo passa correndo." – comenta a garota de olhos verdes.

"Muito. Mas foram anos divertidos." – sorri novamente Tomoyo. – "Aliás, você me ligou de repente... É verdade que Kero está aqui também?"

"Sim, está aqui." – suspira Sakura, abrindo a mala e deixando Kero sair.

O pequeno 'ursinho' laranja sai, reclamando de falta de ar e espaço, olhando ao redor e percebendo que estava no quarto de Tomoyo. Senta-se na cama dela e olha em volta.

"Estranho..." – comenta.

"Olá Kero!" – sorri Tomoyo. – "Mas, o que foi?"

"É, desembucha Kero. O que aconteceu? Você mesmo não encheu pra vir até aqui porque 'sentiu uma energia estranha no ar'?" – Sakura perguntou, em tom zombeteiro.

"Não foi brincadeira, eu senti. Passei o meu dia inteiro sentindo essa presença." – falou sério. – "Mas agora, de repente, ela sumiu."

"Sério? Por que eu não senti nada desde o começo?" – pergunta Sakura.

"Não sei." – fala Kero, simplesmente.

"Mas não acho que seja algo muito..." – Tomoyo foi interrompida por um forte barulho que ecoou nos jardins dos fundos. Os três estancaram.

"O que foi isso!" – pergunta Sakura. – "Eu estou... Que presença poderosa...!" – exclama.

"De novo essa presença! Só que dessa vez está muito forte!" – Kero exclama também.

**Continua...**

**Notas:** Prometo fazer o máximo para não demorar muito. Comentem, isso é a fonte de energia e ânimo para um ficwritter. Nos vemos na próxima! Até mais.


	2. Do Pó Retornas

**Situação:** Em andamento.

**Disclaimers**: Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, Movic, Nelvana, e Mixxine. Fora **Oni Hanajima** e **Linka Seikun**, os seguintes personagens são de seus respectivos autores: **Ayashi Ceres** (Mizu Katanabe), **Yuki Amazao** (Yuki), **Minako Naoe** (Pandora Amamiya), **Yuki Kurokami** (Darkrose), **Haru Shinsetsu** (Ludi-chan), **Mawashi Kaeru** (Angel), **Akira Shinomori** (Zero X), **Rine Otori** (Ágata) e** Nami Kami** (Akane Kittsune).

**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Saga, OC.

**OKAERINASAI**  
**_(Bem-Vindo de Volta)_**

_Petit Ange_

Cheio de esperança, coberto de ilusão em uma triste escuridão que não conseguia compreender, tem tampouco estar ali. Era difícil recordar de tudo que acontecera, mas com o tempo, aquilo ia mudando. Acho que já chegaram a esquecerem-se, mas a pergunta era: "_Havia tudo desaparecido realmente? Ou tudo era uma mentira?_".

Talvez isso estivesse muito escondido nos corações de todos, mas seria melhor se isso permanecesse daquele jeito, porque todos tinham medo daquelas recordações, as pessoas já não eram mais as mesmas, já não demonstravam mais seus sentimentos livremente. Mas, seriam esses os pensamentos transmitidos a alguém especial? Ou não? Como saber, se tinham medo de confessar tudo e que tudo mudou mais do que precisava mudar?

As coisas mudaram tanto que era como se nada quisesse superar o que havia passado, como se fosse um segredo que ninguém podia saber, mas ainda recordo que existia esperança naquela bela jovem de olhos verde-esmeraldas, que via um mundo, não como os demais viam. Um mundo que só ela conhecia e sentia... Mas como pode ser que uma simples jovenzinha que alegrava a tantas pessoas com uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza que ela ocultava. Alegrava os demais e esquecia de si mesma.

As pessoas comentavam como ficara linda com o tempo, e alguns poucos diziam que ela tinha um poder impressionante para tão poucos 16 anos, mas com o passar do tempo, talvez isso mudaria...

**Capítulo II: _Ao Pó Retornas_.**

**Residência Daidouji – Tomoeda.**

A respiração era descompassada. O clima era tenso demais.

"_Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-se!_" – a última palavra foi proferida com vigor.

E o báculo rosa apareceu instantaneamente.

Seu coração acelerava a medida que seus passos faziam o mesmo. Já estavam numa incessante corrida, e o rumo era a porta de saída. Era uma energia negra e mórbida aquela que havia sentido... Pareceu até sentir terror. Fazia muito tempo que não a sentia. Muito tempo... O que quer que fosse, não era bom. Suas mãos apertavam com força o báculo que carregava nas mãos.

O pó da carta do Sono espalhava-se pelo andar superior. Doeu-lhe ter que fazer aquilo, mas o barulho chamou a atenção de guardas e até da própria Sonomi, e para não ferir ninguém inutilmente, a card captor teve de usar daquela estratagema. Conseguia 'peneirar' por um momento o ar com a manga do pijama comprido, colocando-o sobre o nariz.

"Os jardins... Aquela presença está nos jardins!" – exclamou Kerberus.

"Tomoyo, você deveria ficar! Pode ser perigoso." – Sakura dizia, enquanto olhava a amiga que corria atrás dela. – "Aquela presença não foi brincadeira! Seria melhor voltar."

"E perder você em ação?" – perguntou, com os olhos brilhantes. – "Nem pensar!" – sorriu, mostrando a câmera. – "É somente uma pena que foi tão repentino... Nem deu tempo para fazer uma fantasia bonita pra você... Mas da próxima eu farei!" – falou decidida.

"Vejam, meninas, a porta!" – Kero apontava para a porta da saída.

Os três fixaram o olhar na majestosa porta que conduzia ao interior da residência. E aproximaram-se rapidamente. Sakura abriu-a com um estrondo, e passou a olhar pelos lados. O ar da noite era frio, e ouvia-se pequenos grilos cantarolando as costumeiras melodias. Arfavam, e pequenas fumaças saíam de seus lábios. Estava frio... Porém, continuavam a sondar o ambiente.

"Os jardins ficam para este lado...!" – Tomoyo, desta vez, saiu na frente, guiando-os.

A presença parecia ficar mais forte a cada passo dado. Sakura segurava o báculo ainda mais firmemente, e seus músculos pareciam prontos a pegar qualquer carta em seus bolsos ao menor movimento. De repente, outra vez, a presença parou de latejar.

"Hã...? Cadê?" – perguntou-se a card captor.

"A presença sumiu de novo!" – Kero bradou, olhando para os lados.

"O que está acontecendo...?" – Tomoyo perguntava receosa, também acompanhando o cenários com os olhos, a procura de algo.

"Sumiu, Tomoyo... A presença sumiu de novo." – Sakura colocou-se na frente de Tomoyo.

Então, enxergaram no céu um enorme pássaro negro. Sakura sentiu um frio amargo no estômago ao vê-lo, e imaginou-se o que fazer. Optou por faze-los esperar, e segui-la no ar. Tomou uma carta nas mãos, e olhou-a atentamente. A Alada.

"O que vai fazer, Sakura...?" – Tomoyo lhe pergunta.

"Kero, fique cuidando da Tomoyo e olhe qualquer coisa aqui. Eu vou seguir aquele pássaro." – olhou o animal que parecia um morcego crescido, voando pelos céus com velocidade. – "Volto já."

"Mas, Sakura..." – o guardião tentou dialogar. – "Sabe que não..."

"Não diga nada! Eu vou!" – declarou firmemente. – "Cuidem-se! Volto num minuto!" – jogou a carta ao alto, e tocou-a com o báculo de forma perfeita. – "_Alada_!"

A carta tomou a forma de uma luz branca e cálida, e em seguida, asas rosadas e majestosas cresceram nas costas de Sakura 1. Em seguida, preparando-se para voar e segurando nas mãos o báculo rosa, olhou para os outros dois. Temia mais por eles do que por ela... Sim, de certa forma gostava de lutar. Sentia-se menos egoísta e mais humana quando o fazia.

"Eu já vou indo!" – disse, ainda olhando-os.

"Vá com cuidado..." – sorriu Tomoyo.

"Está bem!" – assentiu a card captor, e partiu em disparada para o céu.

As asas fizeram um rápido movimento, e em seguida a adolescente estava voando no céu. Aquele pássaro continuava sem alterar por nenhum momento a velocidade extrema, voando nos céus de Tomoeda sem nenhum som. Atrás dele, Sakura tentava notar o que queria. Não via nada, não sentia nada nos olhos cor de rubi daquela criatura. E sentia uma vaga presença, muito pequena... E não sabia de quem era. Jamais tinha sentido aquela presença outra vez antes.

De repente, num movimento repentino, aquela criatura começa a perder altitude. Iria pousar. Lá embaixo, havia um imenso prédio corporativo. Provavelmente lá. Sakura foi descendo também, com as orbes esmeraldas fixas em seu alvo negro. Sem nenhum ruído, o pássaro pousou e ficou a olhar em volta, com os olhos vermelhos fixos em algo que ela desconhecia. Chamou sua atenção ao pousar também.

"Ei, você!" – chamou, com violência.

Por um momento, os olhos do pássaro voltaram a posar-se nela. Virou-se totalmente. Seus olhos exprimiam um desejo... Assassino. Sim, Sakura notou que aquele pássaro desejava a vida dela, ou algo que invariavelmente remetesse a mesma de alguma forma. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem por um breve momento, mas teve de recompor-se.

"O que estava fazendo na casa de Tomoyo! O que queria lá!" – voltou a perguntar, mesmo sabendo que, no fundo, aquela criatura não saberia responder.

"...Kinomoto..." – de repente, uma voz sai de dentro da criatura.

"Que?" – ficou assustada com a repentina vibração, e deu um passo para trás.

"...Kinomoto..." – repetiu num murmúrio ainda menor, com aquela mesma voz gélida, o sobrenome da card captors, fazendo-a arrepiar-se outra vez. – "...Você."

No instante seguinte, abrindo as grandiosas asas, voou sobre Sakura com violência, desta vez realmente disposto a ataca-la, calculou ela. Sentiu o sangue parar de correr por um ínfimo segundo, e vendo que se não saísse dali debaixo não haveria salvação, saltou para a esquerda no momento que aquelas garras cravaram-se no chão, arrancando um pedaço do mesmo.

"_Espada!_" – gritou, invocando a outra carta ao toca-la. Empunhou a bela espada em suas mãos e posicionou-se em ataque. – "Não sei quem é você, mas vai se ver comigo se avançar!"

Como se a palavra que proferiu por último a chamasse, aquela criatura voltou a ganhar altitude. Voou para cima, e ficou espreitando sua vítima, voando calmamente, até descer de forma rasante, como uma ave de rapina desce para capturar sua presa, pronta a pegar a morena. Novamente, ela conseguiu desviar-se no último momento, e com a consciência que lhe restava, desferiu um golpe contra a asa da criatura.

Sem nenhum som ou lamento, o pássaro prostrou-se em cima da antena que havia lá em cima. Olhou outra vez com os olhos rubis frios para ela. O sangue pingava, com um barulho irritante que faziam as têmporas de Sakura latejarem.

"Não perdoarei você! Prepare-se!" – empunhou a espada e decidiu atacar, sem esperar a primeira reação daquele pássaro tamanho família.

Então, de repente, algo aconteceu.

**------# II #------**

**Apartamento de Nami Kami – Tomoeda.**

Seu apartamento tinha cheiro de takoyaki 2. Não estava com muita fome, então saíra e comprara a primeira coisa comestível que encontrou. Havia acabado de sair do banho, e vestia um pijama de manga comprida e coloração azul-marinho.

A TV estava ligada e passava um programa chato sobre os templos japoneses. Mas Nami não olhava a TV. Olhava um ponto além dela, distraído. Enfiou outro bolinho pela boca e mastigou-o devagar, nem notando quando e como o fazia. Pegou automaticamente o copo de água mineral ao seu lado e bebeu devagar, voltando a prestar atenção em algo.

Suspirou pesadamente, e no instante seguinte uma presença conhecida lhe veio às sensações.

"Não..." – murmurou para si, levantando-se rapidamente. – "Ela não seria tão idiota...!" – abriu a janela e olhou para fora, tentando localizar a fonte daquela energia.

Ao longe, visualizou uma criatura grande e negra, semelhante a um pássaro, de cor preta. Seus olhos dourados focaram-se nela por um ínfimo momento, e se assustaram, e voltaram a relaxar. Ficaram bravos. Fechou a janela e voltou a sentar-se no mesmo lugar.

"Sim, ela seria..." – suspirou. – "Mas que irresponsabilidade, aquela idiota!" – bradou irritado, pegando outro takoyaki. – "Amanhã pego o irresponsável."

**------# II #------**

**Complexo da Corporação Daidouji – Tomoeda.**

Um vento cortante e rápido brotou de um lugar desconhecido e veio parar naquele mesmo lugar. As correntes formadas por ele eram fortes, rápidas, e despertaram o receio em Sakura. Ficou olhando para o chão, com medo de se afastar ou avançar, esperando a reação daquelas rajadas pequeninas que ficavam no chão apenas preparando-se.

"O que... É isso...?" – perguntou-se a si mesma, olhando para o chão sem tirar os olhos dele.

Foi então que, no momento seguinte, aqueles ventos começaram a dirigirem-se para o céu, finos, como pequenos tornados. A card captors olhou incrédula para aquilo, tentando pensar numa solução, apertando mais o cabo da espada nas mãos ligeiramente trêmulas. Rapidamente, tais pequenos tornados desceram na direção dela, fazendo-a fechar os olhos com força esperando o impacto.

Ela não saiu do chão nem fez um movimento. Aquelas correntes de ar apenas passavam por ela, porém eram fortes e incomodas. Tentou fazer alguma coisa, mas por um momento, sentiu-se imobilizada por elas. Soltou, involuntariamente, a espada no chão.

"Ah! O que é isso?" – perguntou outra vez, mas nada obteu como resposta.

Então, sentiu um barulho estranho vindo de baixo dela. Papel... Sim, era algo parecido com papel. Olhou para o lado e viu a carta The Dream flutuando ternamente por entre as correntes de vento que circulavam por ela. Em seguida a carta The Time, e por fim a The Create. Por um ínfimo momento, tentou gritar alguma coisa, tentou soltar-se, mas nenhuma palavra e nenhuma reação foi esboçada. Viu-se totalmente presa e sem capacidade de agir, e três cartas suas flutuavam fora de seu alcance.

Uma das correntes de vento começou a dirigir-se para o bico daquela criatura, arrastando as cartas para a direção dele, e por fim, com uma grande tragada, o grande pássaro negro as engoliu.

**------# II #------**

**Residência de Yuki Kurokami – Tomoeda.**

Todas as luzes de seu apartamento estavam apagadas. Apenas a da sala continuava ligada, mais precisamente a daquele abajur que usava do lado de sua poltrona para ler. A casa era silenciosa, e o ar dela não era algo leve e bom. Era algo pesado, lembrava até um pouco a morte. Tudo ao seu redor era silencioso, e aquilo parecia não lhe incomodar. Virou a página, e o barulho de papel durou mínimos segundos, e logo tudo se calou outra vez.

Foi então que um estalo lhe ocorreu. Olhou para fora, pela janela, tentando ver alguma movimentação. Nada. E aquela presença continuou forte. Voltou a pousar os olhos azuis no livro, mas não manteve mais a concentração no mesmo. Esperava outra pontada daquela energia. E ela veio. Uma, duas, três vezes... Ele levantou-se rapidamente, e possuía um olhar de incredulidade.

Abriu a janela com rapidez, e pôde ver nos céus, voando silenciosa e discretamente um pássaro grande e negro, de olhos rubis, que olhava para algo que ele não compreendia. Voou para a direita, desaparecendo de repente, deixando um pequenino rastro luminoso. Yuki suspirou, e voltou a fechar a janela. Um pássaro negro de olhos rubis... Ele lembrava de algo com ele.

E a imagem daquele "algo" veio à sua mente.

Meneou a cabeça, voltando a sentar-se. Pegou o livro e tentou lê-lo, mas viu que perdeu totalmente o fio da meada para aquilo. Fechou-o, marcando a página, e apoiou as mãos no encosto da poltrona. Sentiu a energia do pássaro e mais três presenças. Cartas mágicas. Sim, eram cartas de invocação, como aquelas... Só existiam dois magos que fizeram aquilo. Ela e... Sim, era Clow. Queria fazer algo, mas sabia que não era mais bem-vindo, nem que podia fazer algo por si mesmo. O máximo que poderia fazer depois daquilo seria observar em silêncio. Não podia mais voltar. Ninguém mais o que queria.

"Impossível." – murmurou, colocando a mão na cabeça. – "É impossível..."

**------# II #------**

**Residência Daidouji – Tomoeda.**

As asas de Sakura desapareceram no instante que pousou no gramado da mansão de novo. Ajoelhou-se no chão, derrotada. A cabeça estava cabisbaixa, e os olhos estavam baixos e sem a determinação de antes. O báculo rosado transformou-se na pequena chave, e ela colocou-a de novo no pescoço, sem vontade. As mãos voltaram a cair no gramado escuro, e seus olhos fixaram-se nos próprios joelhos.

"Per..." – sua voz calou-se por um momento. Os olhos ardiam e a garganta tinha um nó imenso. Parecia até que iria sufocar com aquele nó.

De repente, duas vozes conhecidas vieram ao seu encontro, preocupadas, chamando seu nome com força. Kerberus e Tomoyo. Ambos ouviram o barulho do pouso da card captors, e correram ao seu encontro. Lá dentro, o pó da carta do Sono ainda estava agindo. Tudo estava como deveria estar. Ou melhor... Quase tudo, Sakura sabia.

"Sakura! Você está bem? O que era aquilo?" – Tomoyo aproximou-se dela, e então notou ligeiramente o rosto derrotado da amiga. – "Sakura... O que aconteceu? Por que está assim...?" – tocou no ombro dela de leve. – "...Sakura?"

"Eu... Per..." – tentou murmurar de novo, sem sucesso.

"Sakura." – Kerberus a chamou. – "O que aconteceu lá?"

"Eu... Eu..." – as mãos apertaram a grama, arrancando um pouco desta. – "EU PERDI!" – bradou com raiva, olhando os dois. – "NÃO SERIA TANTO SE EU TIVESSE APENAS PERDIDO, MAS EU PERDI E PERDI TRÊS CARTAS PARA AQUELA COISA!" – voltou a olhar para baixo, e uma primeira lágrima caiu na grama. – "Não sei o que era aquilo... Não sei o que aquilo queria... Não sei de nada... Só sei que acabei perdendo três cartas, perdi o rastro daquele pássaro, e agora... E agora não sei o que eu faço!" – tentou levantar-se, mas não conseguiu. – "O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA!" – voltou a gritar.

Tomoyo colocou as mãos nos lábios, e ficou olhando a amiga soluçar desesperada, sem saber o que fazer. Abraçou-a no instante seguinte, tentando conforta-la.

"Calma, Sakura... Nós vamos achar as cartas que perdeu... Está tudo bem, o importante é que você está bem..." – falou, enquanto acariciava as costas da amiga.

"Que cartas... Você perdeu?"

"Sonho..." – sua voz estava trêmula e ela ainda soluçava. Respirou profundamente, sentindo o ar entrando e alojando-se nos pulmões, e retomou a fala. – "Sonho... Tempo... E Criatividade..."

O silêncio alojou-se por breves momentos no local.

"Por que alguém roubaria estas três cartas?" – Tomoyo perguntou, sem entender.

"Eu não sei." – Kerberus olhou para o lado, também derrotado. – "Mas não se preocupe, Sakura! Ânimo! Iremos recupera-las. E vamos descobrir quem as levou!"

A morena olhou por um breve momento para a amiga que a consolava e para o outro amigo, que também consolava-a. Sentiu-se apoiada. Sorriu de leve, e então levantou-se decidida. Espanou a sujeira da roupa, e olhou para os dois com decisão.

"Está certo!" – suspirou. – "Vamos lutar a partir de amanhã!"

**------# II #------**

**Escola Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

O dia seguinte presenteou a todos com um sol gostoso, e um calor abafado. Ao chegarem na escola, e depois de todo o diário ritual de colocar coisas no armário, cumprimentar pessoas, Sakura e Tomoyo chegam à sala de aula, sendo saudadas e saudando a todos.

"Bom dia, bom dia!" – respondiam sorridentes.

Sentaram-se as duas em suas classes, e ficaram a se olhar. Durante grande parte daquela noite, ficaram tentando achar respostas para aquele fato. Mas tudo que achavam dava num beco sem saída, e isso quando achavam alguma hipótese.

"E então? O que acha disso tudo?" – Tomoyo voltou a perguntar.

"Não sei... Nem tenho idéia de quem ou porquê fariam isso..." – suspirou, afundando-se na cadeira. – "Tudo bem, já superei a perda das cartas. Mas precisamos colher informações o quanto antes e ver quem é o responsável por isso!"

"Tem razão..." – a outra olhou o chão. – "Mas não se preocupem! Iremos achar!"

A porta abre-se de repente, e um responsável aparece, olhando ao redor, como um caçador procurando a dedo suas presas, como se já as tivesse na mente e procurasse ali. Todos ficaram parados, esperando que aquela pessoa falasse. Algumas especulações correram mentalmente os alunos, levantando hipóteses como: confusão, broncas, avisos, ou outra coisa assim.

"Oni Hanajima e Ayaki Ceres. Compareçam à sala dos professores urgentemente." – chamou, e em seguida fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Os olhares vidraram-se nas duas criaturas que atendiam por aqueles nomes. A loira e a morena rebeldes, que conversavam no canto sobre alguma coisa. Ao verem-se tão observadas, e querendo logo sair daquela sala de aula, sorriram.

"Bem..." – Ayaki colocou as mãos no bolso. – "Lá vamos nós!"

"Sim, pessoal, já voltamos!" – Oni achava graça de quase todos olhando para elas. – "Autógrafos serão dados mais tarde, ok?" – saiu e fechou a porta, voltando a instalar os assuntos de antes na sala de aula.

As duas olharam para a porta.

"Por que será que foram chamadas, hein?" – Chiharu aparece de repente. – "Olá, meninas!" – sorriu.

"Ah! Olá, Chiharu... Que susto..." – Sakura coloca a mão no peito. – "Bem, não sei não. Pelo que vi, as duas não fizeram nada de errado."

"Estranho, não?" – sorriu Tomoyo.

**------# II #------**

**Corredores da Escola Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

Nami esperava pacientemente pelas duas garotas de sua classe. Olhava para o relógio, para os corredores, e nada. Suspirou outra vez, já sentindo a paciência esgotar-se por um breve momento. A primeira aula era com eles mesmo, iria entrar no mesmo momento, com elas, fazer um rosto de desagrado e todos pensariam que as duas no mínimo levaram uma bronca.

Passos apressados lhes tiraram o pensamento, e os olhos dourados viraram-se para ver o dono deles. Duas donas. Ayaki e Oni estavam ali, e olhavam-no atentamente. Olharam em volta, e sorriram de volta, de uma forma duvidosa.

"Fala, Nami!" – saudou Ayaki. – "O que é agora?"

"Sua irresponsável!" – bradou imediatamente. – "Tem idéia do que fez! E se tivesse chamado a atenção da polícia, da mídia, ou de alguma coisa assim?"

"Fica frio, Nami." – Oni tentou colocar panos quentes. – "Não aconteceu nada demais..."

"E você está seguindo o mesmo caminho da Ayaki, Oni!" – falou irritado outra vez. – "Quantas vezes preciso lembra-las da discrição? Aquilo foi doentio, Ayaki. Espero que não se repita."

"Não se preocupe. Não vai, não." – passou a mão no braço, escondido por mangas compridas. – "Aquela lá me pegou de jeito ontem de noite..."

"Deixa pra lá, já cuidamos disso!" – interviu Oni outra vez.

Enquanto discutiam, Yuki saía da sala dos professores em direção do lugar de sua primeira aula. Olhava em volta, entediado, em ações automáticas. Silencioso e absorto, tentava achar algo para prender sua atenção, quando ouviu uma pequena agitação vinda do corredor. Reconheceu de imediato aquelas vozes, e ao ver que teria que passar por aquele corredor igual, fez uma face indiferente.

Olhou os três indivíduos recostados na parede. O professor de japonês e duas alunas. Respirou com dificuldade ínfimos segundos, e ergueu a cabeça numa pose imponente.

"...E então, deixa pra lá." – falou de propósito Ayaki, quando viu Yuki passando. – "Eu consegui o que queríamos. Com isso, poderemos trazer de volta à vida."

Yuki parou por um momento por dentro, pois por fora continuava a andar. "Trazer à vida"? Por um momento, pensou em várias hipóteses, e então, fez as ligações necessárias. Maldita presença daquela noite... Ele reconheceu. Vinha dali. Isso significaria que as cartas deviam estar por perto. Mas, trazer à vida significava... Não, não era possível. Era ridículo.

"Sim, professor Nami. Nossa base está aonde deveria estar. Pedimos sua permissão, como nosso guardião, para iniciarmos o processo. Que tal?" – Oni olhou de relance para Yuki, que se aproximava cada vez mais.

Kurokami apurou os ouvidos, tentando ouvir mais alguma coisa, enquanto seu cérebro ainda fazia as conexões que faltavam. Se o que tinha ouvido estava certo, eles queriam cometer aquela loucura? Seria algo arriscado, e as possibilidades de dar certo, devido a inúmeros fatores, eram muitíssimo poucas. Porém, eles queriam mesmo tentar aquilo? Seu peito dividiu-se em dois tipos sensações: dúvida, desconfiança e até dor... E alegria. Uma alegria repentina. Uma coisa que fazia tempo que não sentia. Mas aquilo foi breve demais, quando foi cortado pelas palavras do outro.

"Está certo." – a voz do professor de Japonês disse, pensativa. – "Eu autorizo-lhes a iniciar o processo." – sorriu, olhando com nojo e muito brevemente para o outro. – "E, desta vez, sem inúteis."

A última palavra cortou-lhe a alegria como uma lança perfurando o coração, com uma dor aguda. Ele sabia a que remetia-se a palavra 'inúteis'. A Yuki Kurokami, ele, é claro.

"Que bom." – Oni sorriu de leve, fechando os olhos.

Passou pelos três sem fraquejar, olhando o relógio e vendo que chegaria exatamente na hora se continuasse com aquela velocidade para sua sala de aula.

**------# II #------**

**Consultório do Dr. Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Touya estacionou o carro no lugar de sempre e fechou a porta, acionando o alarme e guardando a chave no bolso do casaco. Voltou-se para a frente e olhou o local de trabalho com cansaço. Lá vinha mais um dia cheio, provavelmente... Queria chegar logo e iniciar o trabalho.

Não havia dormido bem na noite anterior, seus olhos estavam cansados, seu humor péssimo e seu sono mais alto que qualquer coisa, mais alto até que uma construção a pleno vapor. Bocejou por um momento, colocando a mão na boca. A irmã dormira fora, e ele preocupou-se com ela, pois naquela noite teve um pequeno mal pressentimento. Era uma sensação estranha, parecia um vazio no estômago... Faziam muitos anos que não o sentia. Era algo parecido quando via a silhueta de Kaho Mizuki, ou quando via Yue. Muito estranho... Não estava mais acostumado àquilo.

Abrindo a porta do consultório, como esperava, fora recebido pela moça de cabelos negros saltitante que trabalhava com ele. Sua secretária.

"Bom dia, senhor Kinomoto!" – saudou a sorridente Minako. Porém, em questão de segundos notou sua cara péssima. – "Nossa... O que aconteceu? O senhor não dormiu bem?"

"Não. Tive uma noite péssima, Minako." – suspirou ele, deixando o casaco no lugar habitual.

"Bem... Não quero ser portadora de más notícias, mas o senhor tem uma agenda cheia hoje!" – sorriu, batendo palmas e tentando acordá-lo. – "Por que não tenta jogar uma água no rosto, senhor Kinomoto? Talvez melhore!" – apoiou-se em sua mesa. – "E depois, prepare-se, porque a rotina começa cedo!"

"Ah... Não me lembre disso..." – murmurou cabisbaixo, entrando lentamente em seu escritório e fechando a porta sem vontade.

Minako Naoe sorriu divertida. Achava aquele humor de Touya Kinomoto muito divertido. Gostava... Era um bom trabalho e adorava encher o chefe nas horas vagas. Tudo da forma mais natural e normal possível. Se não fosse, porém, pelo barulho de seu celular, que anunciava uma mensagem de texto nova.

Apressada, ela abriu sua bolsa e tirou-o de dentro, olhando o remetente da mensagem.

"Ah. É ela." – sorriu, e apertou o botão para começar a lê-la. Segundos separaram a mensagem da reação de espanto que o rosto dela tomou. – "Como é...?"

**------# II #------**

**Lanchonete Kireina Kanjou – Tomoeda.**

Haru Shinsetsu trabalhava naturalmente em seu bico de garçonete na lanchonete, atendendo a pedidos e levando-os com sua característica eficiência. Se continuasse daquele modo, certamente iria subir muito em breve... Sorriu de satisfação, por dentro, ao imaginar-se logo em algum lugar bem distante daquelas mesas e de muitas pessoas que servia.

"Ei, Shinsetsu!" – uma voz lhe chamou.

"Sou eu!" – Haru ergueu a mão, pousando as orbes acizentadas na mulher de aparência cansada que a chamou. – "O que quer, senhora Arisaka?"

"Telefonema pra você, garota. Lá dentro." – a senhora indicou o local dos funcionários.

A garota de cabelos curtos e roxos saiu em disparada para dentro. Não costumava receber muitos telefonemas, e tinha péssima fama com telefones... Geralmente, nunca eram notícias muito agradáveis. Meio receosa, e curiosa em saber quem era a criatura que lhe ligava aquela hora, bem em seu turno de trabalho, o que certamente faria a velha Arisaka lhe olhar torto e quem sabe descontar de seu salário, e colocou o fone em seu ouvido atento.

"Haru Shinsetsu falando." – disse, naturalmente.

"_Shin-chan! Sou eu, Mawashi!_" – uma voz infantil e alegra chamou-a.

"Ah! Kae-chan, senti sua falta!" – sorriu a outra, segurando então o telefone com as duas mãos. – "E aí? Por que você ligou? Alguma coisa importante, é? Eu tô no trabalho, sabia!" – falou em tom de brincadeira.

"_Sim, eu sei... Me desculpe._" – falou a outra baixinho. – "_Mas tenho uma notícia muito boa! Meio inacreditável, mas muito boa!_" – sorria do outro lado.

"Não me deixa curiosa e fala logo." – Haru riu outra vez.

"_Bem..._" – começou.

Uma notícia simples, sem muitas palavras. A emoção e a expectativa a deixavam quase sem palavras para expressar aquela grandiosa notícia para a outra. Sorria e, mesmo que Haru não fosse ver, gesticulava bastante enquanto contava. Do outro lado da linha, Shinsetsu tentava esboçar uma reação, mas aquilo a pegou totalmente de surpresa. Ficou feliz.

Sim, ficou feliz. Faziam muitos anos, muitos anos mesmo que esperava aquela notícia. E sabia que todos esperavam algo assim... Desde aquele dia. Ao ver que Mawashi terminara de contar sua mensagem, suspirou de alegria, um suspiro entrecortado e pesado.

"NÃO! Tá falando sério!" – ficou animada.

"_Sim! Muito sério!_" – sorriu a pequena, do outro lado. – "_Você não esquece que é hoje às 19:00h, ou esquece!_" – perguntou, querendo saber a resposta.

"Lógico que não, Kae-chan! Tá doida!" – estava muito animada. – "Pode apostar que eu vou estar presente nessa! Vamos lá, faz tempo que queremos isso!"

"_Sim!_" – a outra estava tão animada quanto Haru. _– "Então... Vou deixá-la trabalhar em paz. Só liguei pra te avisar sobre isso. Não falta, hein? Até mais, Shin-chan._"

"Até a noite, Kae-chan." – e desligou o telefone.

**------# II #------**

**Residência Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Sakura estava com a mochila nas costas e a mala que levara na casa de Tomoyo nas mãos. Caminhava cabisbaixa para casa. Não gostava muito de voltar. Algo a fazia odiar aquele lugar, aquela casa amarela que amou tantos e tantos anos... Algo, ou melhor, alguém.

Abriu o portão da casa e olhou em volta. Tudo continuava o mesmo, nada havia realmente mudado. Só ela. Não sabia como, mas apenas ela. Abriu a porta de casa sem animação, e como esperava, encontrou Yohko sentada no sofá, que assistia um desenho animado com a pequena Satsuki.

"Boa tarde." – cumprimentou Sakura, baixinho. – "Tadaima." 3

"Ah, boa tarde, Sakura-chan." – sorriu a mulher de cabelos castanho-claros, como os de Sakura. – "Okaerinasai. 4" – levantou-se e pegou sua mala. – "Quer que eu te ajude?" – sorriu, prestativa, pronta para dar meia volta e levar aquilo para ela.

"Não!" – ela tomou a mala das mãos da madrasta. – "Não precisa, Yohko... Eu mesma levo." – respondeu friamente, caminhando em direção do quarto.

"Ah, mana!" – Satsuki chamou-a, enquanto sorria e apoiava-se no sofá. – "Quer assistir esse desenho comigo e a mamãe? É engraçado! Senta aqui!" – indicou um lugar.

"Não posso agora, Satsuki..." – sorriu. – "Mas eu prometo que, mais tarde, assisto com você quantos desenhos quiser, está bem?"

"Ah. Tudo bem." – a pequena sabia das obrigações da irmã, então resolveu não alongar o assunto.

"Ah, minha filha... O seu professor Shinomori-san ligou. Disse que ficou doente de repente, e que não conseguirá vir te dar aula hoje." – anunciou a mulher.

"Tudo bem. Eu já notei que ele não vinha hoje." – Sakura respondeu, subindo as escadas num silêncio sepulcral durante todo o resto do trajeto.

Abriu a porta do seu quarto e colocou-se dentro do mesmo. Depois, fechou-a com um pouco de força. Suspirou, colocando a mão na testa. Cansativo... Muito cansativo. Abriu a mochila, deixando Kero sair, e colocou a mala no chão, perto da cama. Olhou para a mesa de estudos, e sentou-se nela, deitando a cabeça nos braços e olhando para a janela.

"Ah... Que coisa... Não queria ter voltado tão cedo..." – suspirou. – "A comida da casa da Tomoyo é tão gostosa..." – mentiu. Não, ela era gostosa, mas não era aquele motivo que a fazia desejar voltar.

"Ora, Sakura, vamos! Yohko não é ruim!" – o pequeno urso laranja respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Kero..." – murmurou, enterrando o rosto nos braços.

"O que foi?" – aproximou-se mais dela. Achou que a card captors estivesse chorando, e colocou o pequeno braço no cotovelo dela, tentando dar-lhe ânimo.

"Vou ler cartas! Quero saber o que é aquilo!" – falou, decidida. Já estava com aquela idéia a algum tempo. Mas ainda não achava se era tão certo fazer isto.

"Tem certeza que precisa fazer isto mesmo?" – Kero olhou-a meio descrente. – "Quero dizer... Bem, não acha que é um tanto apressado...?"

"Não, eu vou tentar." – disse, decidida.

"Bem... Como quiser..." – suspirou ele, voando na direção dela.

Pegou as cartas rosadas que estavam em sua mochila, e as colocou ali em cima da mesa. O guardião delas sentou-se no ombro da card captors, olhando os movimentos da mesma. Sakura colocou os cabelos um pouco longos no lado direito dos ombros, onde Kero não estava sentado. Olhava atentamente para as mesmas. Tomou-as nas mãos de novo, e murmurou, enquanto passava sua energia para elas.

"Cartas Sakura, por favor, respondam minha pergunta!" – anunciou, e então o silêncio foi grande e pesado. Ela sorriu, e segurou-as com as duas mãos. – "Mostrem-me a identidade do ser que estou enfrentado."

Embaralhou as cartas em seguida, memorizando e remexendo sua pergunta. Kero olhava atentamente as cartas. Também queria saber a resposta daquela pergunta. Aquela energia não lhe era estranha... Parecia que já a tinha sentido antes. Porém... Não lembrava, não fazia idéia de quem era o dono daquela potência. E temia pelo que podia acontecer. Sakura tentou esvaziar a mente de todo o resto, apenas concentrando-se na pergunta enquanto embaralhava aquelas cartas.

Ao embaralhar e separa-las em dois montes, escolheu o da esquerda e o abriu como um leque. Meio tensa, escolheu quatro cartas, e as depositou na posição que deveria ser. Virou as três primeiras, querendo manter o segredo da última, e ficou olhando-as por longos momentos, juntamente com o guardião das cartas Clow.

"Bem... Vamos ler..." – ela colocou a mão no queixo e olhou aquelas quatro cartas.

"A primeira é esta." – apontou a carta do meio. – "É o Retorno!" – ficou pensativo também. – "Esta carta tem a resposta mais imediata, então... É algo relacionado ao retorno de alguma coisa..."

"A segunda é a carta da Flor." – Sakura observou. – "Se esta revela um fato passado... Então este ser tem alguma relação com flores." – colocou a mão na cabeça. – "Ah, isso é confuso!"

"A terceira carta, aquela que responde sobre o presente momento, é esta aqui... O Cadeado." – apontou para a carta depositada na mesa. – "Isso seria... Um poder selado...?" – o guardião perguntou-se, enquanto observava as cartas já postas na mesa.

Sakura suspirou de expectativa, antes de virar a última carta.

"Por fim, esta... A que mostra o futuro..." – virou-a e observou aquela carta. – "É a carta do Vazio." – de alguma forma, não gostou muito daquilo. – "Tem idéia do que seja isso?"

"Vamos pensar um pouco mais." – sugeriu Kerberus.

**------# II #------**

**Residência de Ayaki Ceres – Tomoeda.**

Na porta do prédio, Ayaki esperava pacientemente, junto com Rine, Mawashi e Oni. Os outros deviam estar chegando. E a hora também chegava. Lentamente, saborosamente, e sem volta... E aquilo lhe dava uma satisfação inexplicável. Algo bom, algo que ela amava.

Sorriu por dentro, satisfeita, imaginando que logo, logo, tudo estaria na mais perfeita paz de novo. A alma dela poderia descansar em paz depois de realizar seu intento. E ela, Ayaki, estaria sempre do seu lado. Eternamente. Para qualquer coisa.

"Como demoram..." – suspira Rine, olhando o relógio. – "Dez minutos de atraso."

"Não são responsáveis como a gente!" – gabava-se Yuki Amazao. – "Nós somos... Verdadeiros bons soldados! Devíamos ganhar pontos extras por isso!"

"Sim! É verdade! Ela devia pagar sundaes gigantescos pra gente!" – sonhava Mawashi.

"Espera um pouco mais e não viajem, meninas..." – Oni respondeu. – "Eles já vêm."

Novamente o silêncio voltou a reinar, cortado apenas uma vez ou outra pelos barulhos de carros, alguns grilos, e um resmungo ou outro de alguma delas. Momentos depois, passos começam a se tornarem nítidos aos ouvidos, e sorriem.

"Ah... Finalmente..." – suspirou Ayaki.

Akira Shinomori e Haru Shinsetsu estavam lado a lado, e arfavam. Aparentemente, haviam corrido bastante para chegarem ali. Afastaram-se e cada um foi para um canto, sentando-se em algum lugar e tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido.

"Aonde estavam?" – pergunta Mawashi.

"Trabalhando." – respondeu Haru, enquanto tomava ar.

"Também trabalhava." – Akira passou a mão na franja, fazendo-a cair rebeldemente depois. – "Meu chefe devia morrer de insuficiência respiratória como eu agora...!"

"Como você é mau." – suspira Rine.

"Não seja imbecil!" – responde Yuki. – "Você é vaso ruim. Não quebra!"

As outras riram do rapaz, que ficou com um rosto contrariado, e levantou-se brevemente, mas voltou a sentar-se, ameaçando-a com "se eu estivesse com ar...". Mais alguns momentos de silêncio pesado se passaram, antes de Minako Naoe chegar, alegando que havia perdido-se várias vezes antes de chegar até lá.

"Isso é problema seu, oras!" – responde Ayaki. – "Minha casa nem é tão escondida assim!"

"Mas é difícil de achar quando você é guiada por um mapa mal feito." – Naoe mostra a língua para Ayaki, que retribui 'gentilmente'.

Logo atrás, um arfante Nami corria, até ver toda aquela agitação e notar que eram os colegas.

"Me perdoem pela demora." – ele desculpou-se, com uma mesura cansada.

"Ah! Veja só! O último chegou!" – sorriu uma animada Oni, ignorando a mesura do outro. – "Ótimo! Agora podemos começar logo!"

"Sim. Tenho que acordar cedo amanhã!" – espreguiçou-se Haru.

"Nem me lembra disso... A escola me mata. Literalmente, me mata." – suspira Yuki.

"Pessoal, pessoal..." – chamou Ayaki. – "Não se preocupem com isso! Ayaki aqui tem tudo sobre controle, tudinho, desde os mínimos detalhes!"

"Desde quando você é o retrato da responsabilidade?" – pergunta Akira.

"É mesmo, vindo de você isso até me assusta, sabia?" – falou Minako.

"Sabia que não iam acreditar em mim, mas eu estou com tudo pronto..." – ela remexeu nos bolsos, e tirou três coisas de dentro dele. – "E vamos receber ajuda especial, uma vez que... Não podemos usar isso sozinhos, não é? Vou precisar de uma ajudinha de vocês, mas..." – mostrou o que tinha escondido. Três cartas rosadas. – "O importante é que estamos todos aqui, juntos, unidos por uma causa em comum!" – sorriu.

Lá atrás, escondido nas sombras de todos, Yuki Kurokami seguia com os olhos a agitação na porta daquele prédio. Ao ver todos entrarem, e o silêncio atacar seus ouvidos, olhou para o céu. A lua cheia era bela e bastante imensa.

"Juntos e unidos por um motivo em comum." – olhou mais uma vez para a porta. – "Ela."

------------------

**Continua...**

1 Não lembra desta pequena parte do segundo movie de Sakura? Quando foi usar a carta The Sword, para selar a carta The Hope, a carta The Fly precisou ser usada também e, ao invés de virarem asas no báculo (o que anularia a invocação da Espada), como sempre fazia, viraram asas nas costas dela (spoiler? Oo).

2 Pra quem não sabe, é bolinho de polvo.

3 Expressão que alguém que chega em casa usa, no Japão. Significa algo como "cheguei".

4 Outra expressão utilizada no Japão. Quando alguém diz "tadaima", a pessoa que foi cumprimentada responde "okaerinasai" (ou "okaeri"). O título já é a tradução desta expressão.

**Nota Rápida:** A propósito, a nova Sakura poderia ser traduzida assim:  
Face 1:  
- Fria, triste, cabisbaixa, calculista.  
Face 2:  
- Alegre, palhaça, sonhadora, saltitante.


	3. Chuva Púrpura

**Situação:** Em andamento.

**Disclaimers**: Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, Movic, Nelvana, e Mixxine. Fora **Oni Hanajima** e **Linka Seikun**, os seguintes personagens são de seus respectivos autores: **Ayaki Ceres** (Mizu Katanabe), **Yuki Amazao** (Yuki), **Minako Naoe** (Pandora Amamiya), **Yuki Kurokami** (Darkrose), **Haru Shinsetsu** (Ludi-chan), **Mawashi Kaeru** (Angel), **Akira Shinomori** (Zero X), **Rine Otori** (Ágata) e** Nami Kami** (Akane Kittsune).

**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Saga, OC.

**OKAERINASAI**  
**_(Bem-Vindo de Volta)_**

_Petit Ange_

Cheio de esperança, coberto de ilusão em uma triste escuridão que não conseguia compreender, tem tampouco estar ali. Era difícil recordar de tudo que acontecera, mas com o tempo, aquilo ia mudando. Acho que já chegaram a esquecerem-se, mas a pergunta era: "_Havia tudo desaparecido realmente? Ou tudo era uma mentira?_".

Talvez isso estivesse muito escondido nos corações de todos, mas seria melhor se isso permanecesse daquele jeito, porque todos tinham medo daquelas recordações, as pessoas já não eram mais as mesmas, já não demonstravam mais seus sentimentos livremente. Mas, seriam esses os pensamentos transmitidos a alguém especial? Ou não? Como saber, se tinham medo de confessar tudo e que tudo mudou mais do que precisava mudar?

As coisas mudaram tanto que era como se nada quisesse superar o que havia passado, como se fosse um segredo que ninguém podia saber, mas ainda recordo que existia esperança naquela bela jovem de olhos verde-esmeraldas, que via um mundo, não como os demais viam. Um mundo que só ela conhecia e sentia... Mas como pode ser que uma simples jovenzinha que alegrava a tantas pessoas com uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza que ela ocultava. Alegrava os demais e esquecia de si mesma.

As pessoas comentavam como ficara linda com o tempo, e alguns poucos diziam que ela tinha um poder impressionante para tão poucos 16 anos, mas com o passar do tempo, talvez isso mudaria...

**Capítulo III: _Chuva Púrpura_.**

**Residência Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Sakura remexia-se nas cobertas. Todos aqueles acontecimentos anormais martelavam em sua cabeça. Primeiro, uma presença estranha, segundo, um pássaro negro, terceiro, o resultado do jogo das cartas. Virou-se, e encarou a escrivaninha. Kero dormia a sono solto em sua gaveta.

Tentou fechar os olhos. Suspirou. Pensou em se acalmar e, se não dormisse logo, perderia a hora amanhã. Tentou pensar em coisas agradáveis, como... Shaoran, por exemplo. Não, não, mais uma preocupação não. Talvez a aula. Foi alternando pensamentos desagradáveis e agradáveis que, algum tempo depois, finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono.

E então...

Mal dormira e viu-se em uma sala. Velha e escura. Cheirava a mofo. Não, não era uma sala. Era uma biblioteca. Muito parecida com a de seu pai, no sótão. Eram livros velhos... Não conseguia ler o que estava escrito. Uma língua estranha... Seria latim? Haviam apenas trêmulas luzes de velas para acalmar a escuridão do ambiente. E um silêncio de dar medo.

"Q-que..." – tentou formular um pensamento, mas sua tentativa esbarrou-se em um outro som que não era o silêncio ou o crepitar das velas.

Virou-se totalmente e deu de cara com uma cena. Uma mulher. Aliás, uma bela mulher. Estava seminua e arfava cansadamente. Seus cabelos loiros e longos caíam pelas costas e ombros nus, algumas mechas encostando no chão onde estava ajoelhada. Sakura não conseguia ver seu rosto, estava coberto pelos cabelos. Mas seu arfar era um som doloroso e cansado.

Ela notou que a mulher segurava algo entre as mãos. Uma folha de papel velho. Segurava aquele papel com toda a força daquele corpo trêmulo. Aquela cena, não sabia explicar o que era, deu-lhe um medo que paralisou qualquer uma de suas ações. Quando, depois de um certo tempo, finalmente conseguiu dar um passo para trás, então a cabeça da mulher virou-se. Para sua direção. Virou-se e, por entre algumas brechas do cabelo loiro em seu rosto, Sakura pôde ver um olho azul, fixado de forma anormal em sua direção. Um olhar monstruoso, algo que lhe parou a circulação.

Contendo um grito, a card captor acorda num sobressalto de seu sono turbulento. Ficou olhando ao redor, reconhecendo o recanto seguro que era seu quarto. Colocou a mão sobre o peito, aliviada.

"Ah... Foi só um sonho..." – murmurou com a voz trêmula.

**------# III #------**

**Residência de Ayaki Ceres – Tomoeda.**

Quem se atreveria a quebrar um silêncio tão concentrado como o deles? Um silêncio que quebrava qualquer barreira que pudessem conhecer de comunicação visual. Um silêncio sepulcral, onde somente suspiros e a respiração descompassada de cada um ali presente era ouvida. Mas tudo acaba algum dia. E aquele silêncio não seria uma exceção, muito menos ele.

"E então? Todos prontos?" – a frente de Ayaki, as três cartas rosadas estavam dispostas lado a lado.

"Sem problemas." – alguns disseram. – "Claro, vamos lá!" – outros preferiram dizer. Mas todos queriam dizer a mesma coisa: que era hora de iniciar.

"Ei, Infrite, desde quando você é a líder?" – perguntou a aparentemente mais jovem. – "Na teoria, quem é nosso líder na falta dela é Saitan. Equem ajuda é a Eblis."

"Eu sei, mas a Rine é completamente sem comentários e o Nami tá em parafuso!" – apontou para o professor de cabelos prateados. – "Ele não saberia conduzir isso decentemente sem começar a gritar o nome dela aos sete cantos!"

"Não, eu não sou não, Infrite!" – grita ela alterada, mas logo contenta-se em calar-se e fica quieta, remoendo aquela 'ofensa' da outra.

"Ora, Infrite, respeite-me!" – falou ele, um tanto sem-graça.

"Foi uma brincadeira, Nami. Senta aí e relaxa, vai..." – ela aponta o lugar onde outrora ele estivera sentado, e se levantou bruscamente ao ser acusado. Sem escolha, ele volta a sentar-se. – "Então... Temos que dar as mãos e unir energias." – Ayaki estende suas mãos para as duas pessoas ao seu lado, Oni na direita e Yuki na esquerda.

"Nada contra, mas... Que cena mais... Gay..." – Oni suspira, dando a mão aos que estavam ao seu lado.

"Cale-se, Aliocer!" – fala Minako, alterada. – "Leve pelo menos isso com um mínimo de seriedade e vamos trabalhar. Quanto mais cedo acabarmos, mais cedo ela aparecerá."

"Esse sermão é pra Infrite, não pra mim. Eu sou responsável..." – devolve a outra.

"Ah sim, muito responsável." – o tom de Yuki foi sarcástico.

"Cê tá me tirando, é!" – Oni altera-se, olhando ameaçadora para a outra, que devolve o olhar na mesma medida. E ficam se encarando.

"Parem as duas!" – anuncia uma voz masculina. Akira olhou para as duas garotas com um olhar de pura reprovação. – "Deveriam estar cooperando assim como todos os outros, e não discutindo entre si. Isso não irá ajudar em nada, sejam responsáveis e façam algo que preste."

"Obrigada, Asmodeu. Cê disse tudo." – suspira Ayaki.

**------# III #------**

**Residência Kinomoto – Tomoeda.**

Será que estava sonhando outra vez?

O cenário, desta vez, era o parque de Tomoeda. Onde será que estavam os brinquedos? Não, aquela parte parecia ser a área da pequena ponte. Pétalas de cerejeira, rosadas e delicadas, caíam suavemente no chão, e pareciam tornarem-se ondas que uma folha faz ao cair na água quando tocavam o chão. Um lindo cenário, porém, Sakura não sentia-se bem.

Parecia haver alguém em sua frente. Ela não conseguia saber direito quem era, mas sentia uma forte magia e uma voz suave chamando-a para algum lugar. Sua mente enevoou-se, ela só ouvia aquela voz. Uma voz feminina e bela... Linda. Quem a chamava? O que queria?

"Vem... Vem..." – era tudo que aquela voz dizia, e ecoava por todos os lados.

Sakura obedeceu-a e sem saber direito o que fazia, caminhava para frente. Então, num repente, uma luz ofuscante lhe bloqueou a visão momentaneamente. Protegeu os olhos com os braços. Quando a luz finalmente cessou, a garota viu a sua frente três cartas. As cartas Sakura roubadas.

"As... Cartas...?" – balbuciou. Não conseguia pensar direito. Parecia entorpecida.

"Toque... Toque nelas... Toque..." – a gentil voz começou a falar outra vez, instigando-a a invocar as três cartas. As mesmas brilhavam lindamente, parecendo ainda mais convidativas.

Sem conseguir resistir, Sakura começou a caminhar em direção a elas.

"_Chave que guarda o poder da minha estrela, mostre seus verdadeiros poderes sobre nós, e ofereça-os à valente Sakura que aceitou esta missão... Liberte-se!_" – em meio à outra rápida luz, o báculo rosa aparece e cai nas mãos da dona.

"Sim... Toque-as... Toque..." – a voz parecia ansiosa e aquele eco era ainda mais vigoroso.

"Criação! Tempo! Sono!" – proferiu o nome das três cartas que perdera, e então invocou-as. No momento seguinte, seu corpo pareceu pesar, e um incrível torpor invadiu cada um de seus poros. Não agüentou-se em pé. Caiu no chão do parque, completamente adormecida.

Flutuando acima da card captor, as três cartas invocadas brilhavam com mais vigor agora.

**------# III #------**

**Residência Li – Hong Kong.**

O tempo passara, mas aquela casa não mudou absolutamente nada. Somente as pessoas que ali moravam. Mas sim, isso era de se esperar. O som dos pássaros cantando e pousando nas árvores próximas trazia paz àquelas almas que nunca podiam descansar.

No pátio onde uma vasta grama e árvores grandiosas cresciam, um rapaz treinava. Os cabelos revoltos e suados eram castanhos, e seus olhos âmbar eram determinados, corajosos. Shaoran Li crescera, não era mais um pequeno lobo. Agora, era um rapaz de porte atlético e coração gentil, um lindo rapaz. Submetido aos duros treinamentos, seu corpo desenvolvera-se, tornara-se esculpido. Estava vestido com a tradicional roupa dos treinamentos de sua casa.

"Muito bem, Shaoran! Esplêndido!" – aplaudiu sua prima Meiling Li, que o assistia com animação, quando ele acabou de executar com maestria um movimento mágico. O tempo fora generoso com ela, e tornara-se uma linda moça também. – "Como sempre, você foi ótimo!" – sorria.

"Obrigado, Meiling..." – suspirou ele, cansado. O corpo suava. – "Desde quando você está aqui?"

"Não faz muito, não. Mas ao vê-lo praticando, achei melhor não te incomodar. Quis deixá-lo terminar antes de transmitir o recado que pediram para deixar." – sorriu, entregando-lhe uma toalha azul. – "Tome, seque este suor... Está quente hoje."

"Muito." – ele falou, secando os cabelos e a pele umedecidos com aquela toalha. – "Mas... Se pediram para você me dar um recado... Qual é ele?"

"Shaoran, sua mãe quer vê-lo." – ela falou, e seu tom ficou sério. Seu rosto parou de sorrir, e contorceu-se numa expressão séria e preocupada. – "Ela disse que... É muito urgente..."

Shaoran olhou o rosto preocupado da prima. Com a adolescência, veio a maturidade, e Meiling já não o procurava como noivo. Já havia desistido há tempos daquilo. Apenas via-o como um querido primo e um parente inestimável, e lhe prezava a segurança. Quando Yelan Li queria falar com o filho, nunca costumava ser um bom assunto. E aquilo a assustava.

O rapaz sorriu ao constatar que ela preocupava-se com ele. Sentiu-se feliz com aquilo. Não soube porquê, mas de alguma forma, seu pensamento parou em Sakura.

"Não se preocupe, Meiling." – sorriu, e acariciou os cabelos da jovem. – "Eu já volto para continuar o treino. Aí, você me faz companhia?"

"Sim! Eu farei!" – com animação, a garota riu.

Com passos apressados, o rapaz entrou na casa e andou automaticamente até a porta onde, do outro lado, encontraria a mãe. Já conhecia o caminho, sabia-o sem nem precisar pensar. Aquilo, de alguma forma, até o entediava. Por ter andado rápido, chegou igualmente rápido lá e abriu a porta.

"Mamãe..." – chamou-a. – "Queria falar comigo?"

"Sim, Shaoran. Aproxime-se." – Yelan Li, com sua voz discreta e costumeira, recebeu-o. 1 – "Entre e feche a porta. É um assunto delicado e preciso falar a sós com você."

"Que deseja, mamãe?" – perguntou ele.

"Hoje, mais pela manhã, recebi um telefonema. Era Eriol Hiragizawa." – declarou.

"O... O que ele queria?" – claro que Shaoran ficou um pouco desconcertado com aquela notícia. O que a própria reencarnação do mago Clow iria querer ali?

"Shaoran... Diga-me... Você não sentiu uma estranha concentração de energia estranha, vinda de longe?"

"Não, mamãe. Nada até agora." – suspirou ele. Ainda estava cansado.

"Entendo." – a mulher voltou a olhar a janela, e o sol lá de fora era a única luz que o ambiente recebia. – "Isso quer dizer que não está tão forte assim. Precisa melhor mais. Mas isto não é importante agora." – suspirou ela, e voltou a encarar o filho. – "Shaoran, Hiragizawa ligou para ver se também senti o que ele sentiu."

"O que a senhora sentiu... É esta concentração de energia da qual falou?" – pergunta ele, e sua respiração pesa.

"Sim. Esta mesma. Eu disse que havia sentido, e ele me perguntou se eu sabia de quem era esta energia." – os olhos da mulher tomaram um significado assustador. Como um presságio.

"E a senhora sabia?" – ele insistiu. Aquela mania dela falar apenas meias frases era um tanto cansativa.

"Sim, eu sabia." – ela suspira longamente. – "Shaoran... A sua magia não tem cor, não é?"

"O que?" – ele fica meio assustado e até pergunta-se mentalmente o que ela quis dizer com aquilo. – "Não, é claro que não tem, mamãe. Por que pergunta?"

"A antiga Ordem dos Quatro, ou Ordo Quattuor, como se chamavam originalmente, diferenciava-se de todo e qualquer outro mago que já existiu justamente por isto. A magia deles tinha cor. Cada um dos quatro, uma cor diferente. Esta era uma das 'exigências' deles." – ela dizia, enquanto olhava penetrantemente o filho. – "A cor de Clow, o líder deles, era o vermelho."

"Sim, entendo." – ele falou, fazendo as ligações necessárias em sua cabeça. – "E o que isto tem a ver com a energia que você e Clow sentiram?"

"Shaoran... Até aí, você pode saber o porquê das cartas de Clow serem vermelhas. Não é difícil. Além disso..." – continuou. – "A Ordo Quattuor, depois de um tempo, começou a fragmentar-se, e chegou a banir um de seus membros, voltando ao número inicial, três." – voltou a olhá-lo. – "Porém... A magia que eu e Clow sentimos hoje não era incolor. Tinha cor."

"Isto quer dizer que..." – Shaoran então entendeu o que ela quis dizer. – "Está querendo dizer que um dos membros da antiga Ordem dos Quatro está aqui, concentrando energia em algum lugar?"

"Sim. Exatamente isto." – ela fala, com um pequenino sorriso.

"Mas isso não é bom! Aonde esta energia está concentrada, mãe? Por que não sinto nada?" – várias perguntas pairavam na mente do rapaz.

"Você nada sente porque a magia é tão forte que pode sumir aos sentidos dos menos desenvolvidos na arte mágica. Eu e Clow somos experientes, meras barreiras extra-sensoriais não nos farão não sentir uma presença de magia em algum local." – ela ia falando. – "Sabe onde a energia está concentrada, como o olho de um tornado?" – um certo silêncio instalou-se no local. Um clima tenso. – "Tomoeda."

**------# III #------**

**Lanchonete Kireina Kanjou – Tomoeda.**

A velha senhora Arisaka, a mais temida pessoa da lanchonete, procurava com seus olhos castanhos e experientes por uma certa funcionária atrasada. Seus olhos sondavam todo o ambiente, mas aquela garota eficiente que todos elogiavam não estava ali.

"Oh, Deus..." – suspirou ela. – "Alguém viu a Shinsetsu por aí?"

"Não, senhora. Ela não veio trabalhar hoje." – ao ouvir a pergunta, uma das garçonetes, parceiras de Haru, parou e respondeu a 'superior'.

"Por isso não está em lugar nenhum." – a senhora coça a cabeça, confusa. – "Ela já ligou para avisar o porquê da falta?"

"Não. Tentamos ligar também, mas ela não atende..." – a outra fala, num tom preocupado.

"Tudo bem..." – suspira. – "Vá trabalhar, Shizumori. Depois eu cuido disto. Morta a Shinsetsu não está, aquela é osso duro de roer." – tentou consolar a funcionária, que deu um riso divertido e seguiu seu caminho. – "Mas vai estar morta quando aparecer."

**------# III #------**

**Parque de Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

Um sábado de calor era tudo de que precisavam depois de uma dura semana escolar. No parque, as duas meninas sorriam e trocavam palavras, situações e riam de seus problemas. Longe de casa, Sakura era outra. Voltava a ser aquela velha menina de antes que sorria por tudo. A vida não fora tão bela assim nos últimos anos, mas aquela animação ainda ficou dentro dela.

Depois de comprarem um crepe cada uma, Sakura e Tomoyo resolvem sentar num banco da praça. Olharam para o céu, estava fresco e as folhas das árvores estavam lindas e brilhantes. Uma agradável sensação de paz as tomou por completo.

"Ah... Lindo dia, né?" – sorriu Sakura.

"Sim, muito bonito!" – Tomoyo também sorri.

"Ainda bem que você me tirou de casa, Tomoyo... Não agüentava mais aquele lugar..." – suspirou, mordendo o crepe com força. – "Eu ia até convidar a Satsuki, mas acabei esquecendo."

"Não fique assim. A Satsuki está se divertindo em casa, não se preocupe." – Tomoyo a consola, com um sorriso, em seguida mordendo delicadamente seu crepe.

A mochila que Sakura carregava nas costas mexe-se de leve.

"Ei, Kero! Eu sei que sua gula é impossível, mas se está caindo de boca nestes crepes, pelo menos faça isso mais discretamente..." – a tira das costas e abre-a, mostrando o urso laranja todo lambuzado do chocolate do crepe. – "E pare de sujar minha mochila!" – fala mais alterada.

"Sim, desculpe." – fala, de boca cheia. – "Mas é que este crepe do parque é tão bom!" – sorri, mordendo mais um enorme pedaço. – "É delicioso! Eu poderia comer para sempre!"

"Ora, Sakura... Kero sempre gostou de comer, não é, Kero?" – sorri Tomoyo, enquanto limpava a boca do pequeno guardião com um lenço rosa.

"Pelo menos a Tomoyo me compreende." – suspira o guardião.

"O que quis dizer com isso!" – Sakura olha-o com um olhar assassino.

De repente, as nuvens antes brancas começam a ficarem escuras. Parecia que uma tempestade de última hora chegava, e com força total. Em questão de minutos, até de uma forma anormal, as nuvens se depositaram em cima do parque, preparadas para derramarem gotas e mais gotas de água.

"Nossa!" – Sakura levantou-se rapidamente. – "A previsão não disse que iria chover hoje!"

"Sim... Que estranho..." – Tomoyo também levanta-se.

"Não, espera. Essas nuvens não são normais." – Kero olhava-as com desconfiança. Foram longos momentos, onde todos olhavam para as nuvens enquanto abrigavam-se embaixo de árvores ou barracas. Alguns outros saíam correndo, querendo ainda chegar no carro.

"Acho melhor, de qualquer forma, irmos para um lugar seguro e nos abrigar da tempestade..." – sugeriu Tomoyo, preocupada com a aparência das nuvens.

"Sim, também acho." – Sakura concordou. Olhava para cima, desconfiada também. – "O que foi, Kero? Por que olha tanto para estas nuvens?"

"Sakura... Estas nuvens..."

Kerberus não conseguiu terminar o raciocínio. Uma chuva começou a cair com força. Mas não era uma chuva normal. Por vários motivos. Ela escolhia aonde cair. Caía no parque, nos brinquedos. Era púrpura. Quando tocava algum objeto, até o chão, porém, acontecia algo estranho: aquilo virava uma pedra lilás e brilhante. Uma ametista.

"O que é isso!" – grita a card captor, olhando a cena.

"Eu sabia! Alguém está causando esta chuva!" – gritou Kero. – "Sakura, ela está vindo para cá! Use a Alada antes que seja tarde!"

"Certo!"

Invocado seu báculo, e em seguida a carta Alada, a jovem consegue salvar a si mesma e a amiga antes que a chuva caísse bem no local aonde estavam. Do céu, Sakura pôde ver que, realmente aquela chuva era criada: as nuvens não estavam muito longe do chão. Ela voava sobre elas.

"Sakura! Veja!" – gritou Tomoyo, apontando para uma parte da nuvem, de onde saía um grosso e afiado bloco de ametista.

"Desvie!" – grita Kero, quando o bloco atravessa o caminho dos dois, fazendo Sakura, com Tomoyo em seus braços ir para a direita e Kerberus, já transformado, para a esquerda.

"Droga... Kero, segure a Tomoyo! Eu irei dar um jeito nesta nuvem!" – grita a jovem, voando até o guardião e depositando a amiga nas costas dele. Em seguida, voa em disparada até abaixo da nuvem, desviando dos obstáculos em seu caminho. Antes de voar lá embaixo, porém, protegeu-se com a carta Escudo, que impossibilitava que a chuva lavanda que transformava tudo naquele parte em ametistas lhe atingisse.

"Que horror... Mas... Aonde está o centro desta chuva...?" – perguntava-se, olhando para a grande e grossa nuvem, que não cansava de jogar seu poder.

De repente, uma das árvores lá embaixo saiu do chão e voou em sua direção. Com um grito, Sakura desvia-se dela, e suspira aliviada. A árvore continuou voando para longe, caindo no rei pingüim do parque. Em seguida, foi a vez de um banco voar até ela. Desviou-se de novo, enquanto tentava ver da onde vinha aquilo.

"Droga... O que eu faço!" – olhava ao redor, enquanto desviava-se e pensava. Era difícil, estava nervosa. Não sabia o que fazer. O fracasso do pássaro negro da noite anterior fez-se presente em sua memória, apenas aumentando seu nervosismo.

"_Deuses do Trovão, venham!_" – gritou uma voz masculina.

Sakura olhou com pavor ao redor de si. Aquela voz... Sim, aquela voz não mudara muito... Ela reconhecia... Tinha certeza de que reconhecia aquela voz...

"Não pode ser..." – murmurou.

**------# III #------**

**Residência de Ayaki Ceres – Tomoeda.**

"Acha mesmo que distrair aquelas pessoas enquanto executamos isto é certo?" – pergunta Mawashi, de mãos dadas à Akira e Nami.

"Sim, é mais do que certo. E a Haru ainda irá ficar mandando alguma energia pra nossa causa..." – Ayaki dizia, de olhos fechados e calmamente.

"Nossa... Finalmente ela irá voltar!" – Yuki falava, com um rosto contente.

"Também mal vejo a hora!" – sorri Nami. Seu rosto estava radiante. De longe, ele parecia o mais feliz naquele lugar por aquela notícia que todos falavam.

Enquanto uma luz brilhava no meio da roda feita por todos eles, lá fora, sentindo e vendo tudo, aquele homem ainda não saíra da posição em que estava. Lá de fora, a luz era perceptível há metros. E Kurokami sabia o que era e para quê servia. De alguma forma, sentia um sentimento sem nome. Algo estranho, uma coisa na garganta. Estava, como sempre, de fora.

Também era outro que mal via a hora daquele momento chegar. Haviam tantas coisas que queria dizer, que queria fazer. Muitas, ele sabia que jamais conseguiria. Ficariam apenas em seus sonhos doentios. Mas, ainda sim, ele queria.

"Logo, logo..." – seu rosto virou-se, e ao longe, ele pôde ver uma grossa e escura nuvem de tempestade. – "Muito em breve..." – voltou a ficar em sua posição de espera.

**Continua...**

1 Como não vi o movie aonde Yelan Li aparece, o relacionamento dela e de seu filho, além de sua personalidade e tudo que remete à ela, podem ser um tanto OOC.


	4. Cesto

**Situação:** Em andamento.

**Disclaimers**: Card Captor Sakura pertence à CLAMP, Kodansha, Nakayoshi, Movic, Nelvana, e Mixxine. Fora **Oni Hanajima** e **Linka Seikun**, os seguintes personagens são de seus respectivos autores: **Ayaki Ceres** (Mizu Katanabe), **Yuki Amazao** (Yuki), **Minako Naoe** (Pandora Amamiya), **Yuki Kurokami** (Darkrose), **Haru Shinsetsu** (Ludi-chan), **Mawashi Kaeru** (Angel), **Akira Shinomori** (Zero X), **Rine Otori** (Ágata) e** Nami Kami** (Akane Kittsune).

**Gênero:** Ação/Aventura, Romance, Drama.

**Avisos:** Saga, OC.

**OKAERINASAI**  
_**(Bem-Vindo de Volta)**_

_Petit Ange_

Cheio de esperança, coberto de ilusão em uma triste escuridão que não conseguia compreender, tem tampouco estar ali. Era difícil recordar de tudo que acontecera, mas com o tempo, aquilo ia mudando. Acho que já chegaram a esquecerem-se, mas a pergunta era: "_Havia tudo desaparecido realmente? Ou tudo era uma mentira?_".

Talvez isso estivesse muito escondido nos corações de todos, mas seria melhor se isso permanecesse daquele jeito, porque todos tinham medo daquelas recordações, as pessoas já não eram mais as mesmas, já não demonstravam mais seus sentimentos livremente. Mas, seriam esses os pensamentos transmitidos a alguém especial? Ou não? Como saber, se tinham medo de confessar tudo e que tudo mudou mais do que precisava mudar?

As coisas mudaram tanto que era como se nada quisesse superar o que havia passado, como se fosse um segredo que ninguém podia saber, mas ainda recordo que existia esperança naquela bela jovem de olhos verde-esmeraldas, que via um mundo, não como os demais viam. Um mundo que só ela conhecia e sentia... Mas como pode ser que uma simples jovenzinha que alegrava a tantas pessoas com uma enorme tristeza, uma tristeza que ela ocultava. Alegrava os demais e esquecia de si mesma.

As pessoas comentavam como ficara linda com o tempo, e alguns poucos diziam que ela tinha um poder impressionante para tão poucos 16 anos, mas com o passar do tempo, talvez isso mudaria...

**Capítulo IV: **_**Cesto**_

**Em algum lugar no passado.**

"_Kagome, kagome... Kago no naka no tori wa..._"

Uma canção entonada por uma delicada voz infantil. Sozinha.

"_Itsu, itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni..._"

Na verdade, a brincadeira deve ser executada por mais que uma pessoa, mas ela não tinha outra pessoa ali. Então, várias máscaras festivas japonesas rodeavam-na.

"_Tsuru to kame kane ga subetta..._"

Era uma sala solitária. As máscaras rodeando a pequena silhueta eram a única coisa que pareciam dar vida àquele lugar. Uma biblioteca cheia de livros e com cheiro de poeira.

"_Ushiro no shoumen dare?_"

**------# IV #------**

**Parque de Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

"Essa... Voz?"

Não que Sakura não quisesse acreditar. Mas era repentino demais. A última vez que ouviu aquela voz foi há muito tempo, quando essa pessoa partiu num avião, e ela nunca mais teve notícias.

Mas de repente, ela a ouve outra vez, num momento que julgava estar morta. Por um ínfimo centésimo de segundo, perguntou-se se ela não estava realmente morta e os céus estivessem realizando seu desejo oculto, de escutá-lo e poder tocar-lhe de novo. Mas... Não. Loucura demais, ela ainda podia sentir o leve impacto da ametista, e o chiar do trovão.

"Poderia ser..."

Sakura absorveu sua consciência em observar aquela paisagem. Uma forma animalesca feita de trovão dourado, uma coisa que ela já conhecia. E então, sentiu-se estranhamente impelida a olhar em volta. Até suas asas pareceram recobrar a vida.

"Sakura!" – ouviu Tomoyo gritar, lá de baixo.

"Eu estou bem... Esperem um pouco!"

Foi aí que seus olhos acostumaram-se com a rapidez em que aquela forma de ametista deixou o alvo, e foi propagar-se outra vez no chão, a espera. Só aí ela conseguiu observar o cenário com uma rapidez e calma que apenas aqueles que calcaram-se em lutas podiam ter. Ela viu. Teve certeza que viu.

"Não acredito!" – pôde ouvir Kerberus exclamando lá de baixo. Ela também pensava assim.

**------# IV #------**

**Apartamento de Ayaki Ceres – Tomoeda.**

"Ayaki!" – Rine a chamava, batendo constantemente em sua cabeça.

"Não me atrapalha, Rine..." – a outra resmungava, de olhos fechados e corpo brilhando. Sua face suave demonstrava clara concentração.

"Rine, deixe-a trabalhar. Infelizmente, outro obstáculo chegou em nosso caminho. É ainda mais difícil agora." – Yuki reclamou, cruzando os braços.

"Eu posso cuidar disso..." – o professor Nami sussurrou.

"Nem pensar! Deixa que eu sei fazer isso direito. Sabe o quanto de energia gasta-se nisso aqui? E cê sabe que você é o mais foda daqui. Então, aquieta tua rabiola e deixa que eu cuido dos moleques!" – Ayaki resmungou irritada, ainda com o rosto de concentração.

"Certeza que não quer reforços?" – Mawashi sussurrou, tocando-lhe o ombro.

"Deixa quieto. Vão trabalhar."

Isto acontecia lá dentro. Lá fora, ele somente aguardava. Uma vez parasita, sempre parasita, não é? Aguardar. Esperar. Talvez fosse essa mesma a sua sina. Esperar por algo que talvez nunca chegasse. Algo que era muito difícil de se ter outra vez. E que, sem dúvida, não seria mais da mesma forma.

"Mas não há importância..." – murmurava satisfeito para si, ainda encarando a janela. – "Nenhuma mesmo."

**------# IV #------**

**Parque de Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

"Sakura, está desacostumada? É estranho ver você tão atormentada por nada."

O dono da voz saltou da árvore onde encontrava-se. Sakura notou isso pela silhueta e pelo som dos galhos. Foi encontrá-lo outra vez lá embaixo. No chão. Encarando-a.

Os mesmos cabelos castanhos. Os mesmos olhos cor de âmbar. Porém, seu rosto já não era mais o de um garoto. Não mesmo. Assim como ela, ele também evoluíra. Agora, tinha feições de um rapaz, de um homem. E um corpo de homem também. Mas... Aquela roupa chinesa esverdeada ainda era sua veste. Por um momento, ela sentiu até vontade de chorar embebida num sentimento nostálgico.

"N-não é possível..."

A vontade de que fosse bem aquela pessoa havia lhe dado uma motivação instantânea. Mas quando seus desejos tornaram-se verdade, toda a incredulidade voltou-lhe, e aquela hesitação veio também.

"Preste mais atenção!" – o rapaz saltou na árvore, e em seguida, deu um grande salto, usando novamente seu Deus do Trovão para estilhaçar a broca ametista que teimava em perseguir aquela garota. – "Sakura... Você está bem?"

Ele estava caindo. E do seu lado. Só aí Sakura viu Shaoran Li.

"Sha... Oran...?" – ela perguntou, totalmente incrédula. Aqueles momentos pareceram congelar em sua mente, e tudo pareceu ter um aspecto de sonho. Sem ametista, sem Tomoyo, sem Kero, sem perigo nem nada. Só ela pairando no ar e ele caindo, depois de ter-lhe salvo outra vez.

"Também estou feliz de vê-la." – ele deu um meio-sorriso, segurando a espada.

"Como...?" – Tomoyo encarava Li como se ele fosse um ET ou coisa do tipo. – "Shaoran...?!"

"O que faz aqui, moleque?"

"Não tenho muito tempo de falar agora, Kerberus." – Shaoran respondeu, seu rosto voltando a ficar sério. Sacou a espada e encarou a imensa broca que erguia-se nos céus e voltava a atacar. – "Depois respondo essas questões."

"_**Kagome, kagome... Kago no naka no tori wa...**_"

**------# IV #------**

**Residência Anagizawa – Inglaterra.**

O piano soava outra vez. O cheiro de chá impregnava-se na casa. Notas suaves, delicadas... A Marcha Fúnebre não poderia ser assim, tinha um significado muito mais vazio, mas nas habilidosas mãos dele, saíam tão belas quanto a mais bela melodia de piano.

"Creio que não preciso alertá-lo do que está ocorrendo, Eriol..." – Kaho Mizuki advertia-o, preocupada.

"Claro que não. Eu sei exatamente o que acontece." – o rapaz respondeu tranqüilamente, continuando a tocar como se nada houvesse acontecido.

"Então...?"

Eriol deu uma pequena pausa. Ergueu-se da cadeira, caminhou até o impecável bule e as xícaras delicadas, serviu-se de chá outra vez e sentou-se calmamente. Encarou longamente o piano.

A "_Marcha Fúnebre_" continuou ecoando.

"Já disse, Kaho." – continuava sorrindo, tranqüilo. O rosto tão plácido quanto o de Clow Reed. – "Eu sei o que faço. Não precisa continuar."

"_**Itsu, itsu deyaru? Yoake to ban ni...**_"

**------# IV #------**

**Parque Tomoeda – Tomoeda.**

Imprimindo uma velocidade que em nenhuma outra forma anterior foi alcançada, a broca de ametista desceu na direção da árvore. Havia uma urgência naquele momento. Aquela velocidade não era normal. Aquilo que controlava aquele objeto violeta estava apressada. A presença da mesma parecia oscilante, rápida, como um raio de luz.

"_Deuses do Trovão, venham!_"

Havia algo de estranho naquele objeto. Ele deixou-se atacar (e ambos pressentiram isto), e esfacelou-se com inúmeros cacos coloridos de violeta caindo pelo chão, brilhantes, parecendo até uma espécie estranha e exótica de neve. Ela ajudava ainda mais a dar uma atmosfera de sonho àquele ambiente já recoberto totalmente pelas ametistas.

"Eles... Venceram, Kero...?" – Tomoyo perguntava-se, encolhida em seu lugar, com Kero à sua frente.

"Não. Definitivamente, ainda não." – o guardião ainda sentia no ar cheiro de trapaça.

"Tome cuidado, Sakura..." – murmurou, por fim, a jovem de cabelos escuros.

Um som seco, como algo arrastando-se em vidro, despertou-lhes a atenção e os sentidos. Shaoran foi rápido, e saltou daquela parte do ambiente o quanto antes, ao notar que realmente o som vinha dali. Sakura iria afastar-se igualmente, usando a Alada em suas mãos, mas algo a impediu. Quando foi mexer seu pé, algo frio e extremamente duro estava preso nele.

"Meu pé!" – gritou.

"Essa não!" – Shaoran esbravejou ao ver o estrago.

Realmente, a broca não esfacelou-se sem motivo. Lá estava um pedaço de ametista, na forma de uma serpente, uma corrente, qualquer coisa de forma semelhante prendendo-lhe o tornozelo, colando a perna dela à terra colorida de violeta. Impossível escapar.

"SAKURA!"

Foi rápido demais para ela reagir. Uma massa disforme que mais assemelhava-se à uma pasta, à uma onda lilás avançou sobre ela, arrancando-lhe um olhar assustado e um princípio de grito que morreu quando aquela coisa fechou-se como um esquife ao seu redor.

Era difícil respirar. Difícil demais. Algo fino e gelado recobria-a, e parecia tirar-lhe a capacidade de mover-se, enxergar ou respirar. Iria morrer daquele jeito?

"_Não perdôo..._" – arfou uma voz.

A card captors ouvia algo. Ou melhor... Também via. Os olhos de repente, passaram a enxergar claramente uma sala. Não era uma sala qualquer. Quando as orbes esmeralda pousaram naquele ambiente e analisaram-no com a devida calma, ela lembrou-se. Era a biblioteca. A mesma de seu sonho. E lá estava a jovem seminua. Tudo igual.

"_Desgraçado... Não te perdôo..._"

Havia um divã ao lado dela. Um fio de sangue quase imperceptível manchava-o. As costas da mulher subiam e desciam ao som do arfar. Uma respiração difícil e entrecortada por um som que Sakura não conseguiu distinguir. Não soube dizer o que era.

"_Nunca... Eu vou te matar..._" – os dentes cerrados murmuravam palavras frias.

A folha amarelada de papel com vários e vários escritos, tal qual em seu sonho, estava presa em suas mãos trêmulas. Ela segurava aquela folha como se fosse sua vida nas suas mãos. Os fios em desalinho do cabelo caíam-lhe sobre a face e dificultavam o reconhecimento do rosto, mas Sakura viu o par de olhos novamente. Eram azuis. Não eram mais assustadores nem um só, fixado de forma doentia nela. Eram um par de olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas e ódio.

"_Vou te matar, Lyore..._"

"_**Não pode morrer aqui.**_" – uma voz masculina reverberava no quarto, impedindo que Sakura ouvisse mais dos lamentos da jovem seminua.

"Essa voz..." – reconhecia-a. Tinha certeza que sim.

"_**Tenha **__**Esperança**___"

De dentro do esquife de ametista brilhante, Shaoran, Tomoyo e Kerberus puderam ver uma forte luz brilhar, sendo ainda mais amplificada pela pedra, e ofuscando totalmente a visão dos três. E lá longe, havia mais uma luz brilhando. Um feixe imenso, em direção do céu, azul. Mas eram ambas brilhantes demais para notarem uma à outra. Nem os presentes souberam diferenciar.

Kerberus sentiu uma presença esmagadora. Só isso ele soube explicar durante aquele brilho.

"_**Tsuru to kame kane ga subetta...**_"

**------# IV #------**

**Residência de Ayaki Ceres – Tomoeda.**

"VOILÀ!" – exclamou uma satisfeita Yuki.

"Não acredito! Conseguimos?!" – Oni também parecia satisfeitíssima.

"A concentração! Ela é importante! Não deixem-se animar e perdê-la!"

Como se fosse fácil. O próprio Nami estava mais afoito que todas aquelas cartas juntas. Porque agora ele claramente sentia aquela presença. Era como se ela estivesse ali outra vez.

"Falta pouco! Eu posso senti-la...!" – Rine tinha os olhos brilhantes de expectativa.

"É incrível... Com um pouco de esforço, pudemos trazê-la outra vez!" – Mawashi sorria.

"...Senhorita." – Nami também murmurava apenas para si.

Alheia a tudo isso, ali estava uma dimensão totalmente diferente. Silêncio, dor e escuridão. Eram estes seus companheiros desde muito tempo atrás. A agonia. O ressentimento. Ódio. Porém, subitamente seu silêncio foi quebrado. Ela já não sentia-se mais envolta naquele casulo negro, naquele silêncio perturbador, mas ainda sim, tão delicioso. Sensação de morte. Uma agoniante nota de som nenhum. Delicioso. Mas nada mais daquilo existia. Porque ela via-se sozinha sentada numa biblioteca escura.

Cantava uma cantiga de roda, no meio de várias máscaras, de olhos tapados pelas mãos. Lembrou-se desse dia, com um suspiro.

"_O que é isso...?_" – perguntou-se, virando na direção do som, que não saía de seus lábios infantis, e sim, de um outro lugar.

Luz. Há quantos anos não via luz? Não sabia mais o que era sentir? Há quanto tempo aquela sensação de quentura não a envolvia? Quis segui-la. Ela também parecia chamá-la. E a música continuava. Estranhamente, ela sentiu-se até fundida com ela, disposta. Não foi só um calor, nem só uma luz. Agora eram vozes. Mudanças de temperatura. Toques. Mas a música continuava. Infantil, distante...

Ela virou-se. Seus olhos pouco acostumados com a luz. Mas então... Sentiu que conhecia a silhueta que suas orbes azuis projetavam. Aquele homem.

A energia estava crescendo de forma espantosa. As cartas não poderiam contê-la mais... Era nisso que ele pensava. Era no propósito daquela luz, de toda aquela liberação de energia que ele pensava.

Antes mesmo que pudesse pensar e racionalizar a situação, antes que sua mente encontrasse alguma desculpa para evitar a aproximação, suas pernas moveram-se sem seu consentimento. Correu até o prédio e se ainda pudesse seria capaz de pular e voar até ali. Optou por continuar correndo até aquele apartamento e abrir a porta abruptamente. Ficou estático na prova diante do que via.

"Deu certo...?!" – a voz de Yuki Kurokami mal saiu. Era quase um sussurro.

O guardião Nami Kami nunca duvidou que o ritual desse errado. Afinal, foi ele que, em meio à culpa e às pesquisas, conseguiu achar aquilo. Mas também não estava preparado para vê-la, viva novamente... A alegria encheu seu coração. Não se conteve ao chamá-la.

"Linka-sama...! Linka-sama!"

As orbes azuis ergueram-se na direção do grito do professor. A mulher entreabriu os lábios, e encarou-o com uma interrogação clara na face.

"Eu... Voltei...?"

Kerberus sentiu uma presença esmagadora. Só isso ele soube explicar durante aquele brilho.

"_**Ushiro no shoumen dare?**_"

**Continua...**

**Notas (finalmente) Finais: **WAAAAA! Chega de prólogo, chega de enrolação, chegaaaaaa! XDD E agora, é chegada a hora da verdade... Personagens apresentados, situação feita... Bem vidos, oficialmente, à Okaerinasai. TT (Emocionada).


End file.
